


未完成之人

by GunmanWolfgang



Category: Ordinary work
Genre: Multi, OC, 不指代任何, 就是找个借口送死呗, 架空世界, 没什么意义的老生常谈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmanWolfgang/pseuds/GunmanWolfgang
Summary: liberté利波斯特世界观下1900s-1990s的故事





	未完成之人

【1】  
夜里，等妻子和保姆都已经睡下了，尼古拉又轻轻抬起压在妻子发丝周围的手，轻轻地捏开了被子，轻轻披上一件短外套又重新回到五个小时前工作的书房里。  
书房狭小，简陋，仅布置了一面书墙、一套榆木桌椅和一个垃圾桶。往常，尼古拉一走进书房，就会率先注意到始终位于书架中层的那几本从他笔下诞生的书，注意到那灰色或红色的书脊，就像书店里的大部分书一样。这天晚上，他也仍像往常一样推开门进去，只是比平常更无力；他下意识偏头避开了那几本书投来的注视，阖上门，搬开椅子，开始工作。  
往常，尼古拉对自我的严格要求总是促使他努力保持周遭环境的一切都要井井有条，但这一次，面对着被压在层层空白稿纸和笔记本下的刚起了头的正文，面对被随意搁置在桌上或投进垃圾桶里的纸团，他一次比一次更强烈地感到，井井有条的环境已经无法再坚持下去了。  
他打开抽屉，看了一眼被压在琐物底下的一张相片。这是一张被特意减掉一半的照片，可以看出来原先是一张两人的合照，如今只剩下了合照中的一方。被框在照片里的是一个年轻的男人，二十岁不到的样貌。这个男人过去有一个名字：斯特安·克莱门捷夫，只是现在不是了；这个男人过去有一个身份：克莱门捷夫家的长子，他尼古拉的哥哥，只是现在也不是了。  
尼古拉叹了口气，关上抽屉，坐下，重新把正文抽出来，拿起了钢笔。盯着因台灯照射而略显刺眼的稿纸，尼古拉眨了十次眼，他依然保持着手握钢笔的僵硬姿势，而那笔尖仍未触及稿纸。他焦躁，他需要一些改变，他不能忍受这一成不变的陷落。他起身，来回踱了几步，拉开了窗帘，让月光从窗子后面透过来。又重新坐回去，接着便听到墙上滴答滴答的秒针走动声音。他从抽屉深处翻出来一盒盛夏牌香烟，烟盒已经被压得瘪了一半了。他小心从空了一半的盒子里抽出了一根，点了火，吸了一口，这才感到视野里的那些文字终于变得有些令人宽慰，连书架上他的那几本书也不那么令人讨厌了。  
等尼古拉把烟熄了的时候，秒针已经走了两百二十多下，稿纸上重新多了两行新的字迹。  
这是一部被预期为一部群像短篇小说集中的第一篇短篇小说，无论是整体的书名还是局部的篇名都还处于待定状态。小说的主人公被预期为一个叫拉乌尔的刑事犯；父母因为煽动大阿拉斯民族主义和盗窃公共财产锒铛入狱，拉乌尔六岁以后便进入公立孤儿院（就是那种专门为罪犯的孩子们设立的教化院），十六岁以后进入社会，由于生活的不幸而误入歧途，在尼古拉的预期下又伙同另一人在夜里抢劫了两家商店，被流放到上罗兰的原始森林。满怀怨恨的拉乌尔在原始森林中遇到了形形色色的人，并遭到了一系列变故，而在伐木营的劳役生涯最终唤醒了他的良知，使他改邪归正。  
拉乌尔的一生已经在尼古拉的预期下一眼望得到尽头，尽管尼古拉还没有预期好那些使他发生如此巨大转变的事件应当是什么样的。另外，如果日后不再需要劳改犯重新做人的故事，拉乌尔仍然可以被拎出来继续宣传。尼古拉到时候可能会写，拉乌尔同志由于表现优异提前刑满释放，回到家乡后全心全意投入到生产工作之中，尽管难以再加入他梦寐以求的青年团，他仍然成为了厂里的积极分子和模范工人，并被授予“突击工人”称号，甚至登上了当地的报纸。故事的结尾是显而易见的：劳改教育是一项伟大的措施，我们需要更多像韦尔申斯克（拉乌尔所在的劳改营的名字）那样的劳改营。  
要做的事情已经简单明了。尼古拉把墨水瓶拉过来，重新上了一次墨，开始用他在前几本书里惯用的腔调开始写起字来。之前从未与他谋过面的拉乌尔同志，此刻马上就要成为文字上的事实，马上就要成为改邪归正的典范，马上就要成为他尼古拉的救命稻草，马上就要成为一种事实——这个想法是多令他感到奇怪、感到惊讶：他尼古拉·克莱门捷夫，还有他可爱可亲的一家人（包括他的妻子伊莉莎，他即将出生的孩子斯特安，以及一只狗路易斯，也许还有他们一家的房子以及他目前正在使用的这只钢笔和本子）接下来的所有命运，全都像稻草一样寄托在拉乌尔这块轻飘飘的石头上，所有活着的人，全都要寄托在一个几小时前才刚刚被想象出来的人身上了。  
不过，尼古拉想错了，完全想错了，并且很快也意识到了他的错误。拉乌尔是一个意义非凡的人物，是一个不可轻视的人物，全然不同于任何他此前所写过的这类“清一色”的单调乏味的主人公。拉乌尔像猫一样意识到了他的创造者对他的鄙夷和唾弃，意识到了他试图控制自己的欲望，于是进行了可怕的反击：这个被创造出来的人物就这么兀自坐在空白的稿纸上，不愿再随着尼古拉的撰写而进行任何下一步的行动。  
任何一个小说家，即使是业余的中学生也知道，小说家拥有的也是唯一拥有的不容侵犯的权利，就是对自己内容的随意更改和命令：如果他不希望主人公在不适宜的时机向东走，那么他的主人公就无论如何也不会向东走。可是，拉乌尔的存在却拒绝了尼古拉行使作者的特权：他坚持身为刑事犯而永远活下去，不愿向“改邪归正”的道路迈出哪怕一厘米的一小步。

【2】  
尼古拉·克莱门捷夫绝不是新人作家，拉乌尔也绝不是他写过的唯一一个需要改邪归正、重新做人的刑事犯角色。事实上，他在罗兰鹿斯作家协会里声名很大，他在罗兰鹿斯公社的文化部里参与撰写的几本对劳改教育的讨论与分析的书籍几乎在二十世纪初的那段时间拔高了劳改教育的概念，他写过的几个剧本频繁地在各地出演，大受好评。  
那么，这个名为拉乌尔的角色到底何德何能让他再也无法继续相关的写作了呢？  
最简单的解释是：尽管尼古拉·克莱门捷夫已经写过十余个此类的人物，尽管着十余个人物性格各异、似乎也都有血有肉，却都无法规避一件事：他们全然是依由尼古拉的想象而生的；而拉乌尔，早在被创造之前就已经存在。  
可是，既然如此，他干脆换一个不存在于现实的人去写不就好了吗，就像他以前写别的故事一样？拉乌尔是不是一个存在的人，同全然凭想象生出来的罗贝尔或者路易有什么关系呢？  
这很有关系：在尼古拉·克莱门捷夫的世界里，拉乌尔已然成为比太阳更巨大的阴影，笼罩在他目之所及的每一处角落。如果不完全杀死拉乌尔，他无法想象自己还能写出别的事情来。  
如果尼古拉还有能力完成他所预期的关于这本书的一切写作，那么也许连他自己也不会注意到，在他的笔下，这个身世凄惨的刑事犯拉乌尔居然和克莱门捷夫兄弟如此相像，居然和斯特安·克莱门捷夫如此相像！  
1895年格纳西小镇的夏天，院子里绿树成荫，克莱门捷夫兄弟刚从学校回来，父亲已经满面愁苦地站在门前等他们了。他们被领到书房里，母亲坐在角落里旁观这一切，而父亲则一边踱来踱去，试图向他们解释他和母亲的生活方式都不太合时宜，不希望兄弟两人继续重蹈他们的覆辙。他们的父亲过去是村里的干部，大家都很喜欢听他讲话，因为他讲起话来很风趣，带着乡下人特有的那种实在和随便，有时还夹杂一些平和的粗话；但在那天下午，尼古拉听到的全是支离破碎的句子，好像他是忘了该怎么说话。  
他自顾自地讲话，讲的很慢，时不时用一些手势禁止兄弟俩在他说完之前插嘴。他要求他们去找到学校的墙报编辑，希望兄弟俩去刊登一则内容大致为宣布与他们断绝关系的布告。接着又说了一些别的话，最后表示他和母亲不仅不会为此生气，反而希望他们立刻着手去做，越快越好。  
从1894到1895年正是德古安大力打压日益高涨的大阿拉斯民族主义的时期，约五万阿族干部在此期间被肃反，许多人因为连自己也不清楚的原因而无端消失，在城市的党和知识分子的圈子中更为频繁。到了1895年秋，几乎每一个阿族人都或多或少失去几个亲人或是认识几个被强制消失的人。尽管尼古拉一家住在乡村的独立民居中，仍能感到恐慌的气息正从四面八方吹拂而来。在尼古拉的班里，有一次甚至有另一个学生攻击他是极端的民族主义者。  
那是一次可怕的经历。攻击他的学生是班里的青年团的团员，弗尼亚族人，负责辅佐学校墙报的编辑，极其擅长辩论和演讲；更要命之处在于他所掷出的证据并非子虚乌有：有人作证曾目睹到尼古拉在抱怨校报上一篇关于民族平等的文章太浮于表面言之无物。  
而他之所以得以逃脱厄运，全凭当时在场的另一个格里格亚族的青年团员站起来为他做了更为精彩的辩护。  
时至今日，尼古拉在梦里仍能重新回到那一天的教室。他看到那穿着工装的弗尼亚人站在演讲台上用锐利的目光逼视他；那个本该站起来救他于水火的的格里格亚人在梦里已被命运强行抹去，而在这个弗尼亚人的感召下，几乎所有人都把各自的目光死死钉在他的身上。  
而他，尼古拉，站在教室的末尾，被排在所有人的外围，噤若寒蝉，因为讶异和恐惧而微张的嘴里塞满了对命运的无奈。  
于是没过几天，一篇公式化的墙报出现在学校的布告墙上：  
“我，尼古拉·克莱门捷夫，宣布与我的父母断绝联系。在我看来，真正的父亲应当是青年团，真正的母亲应当是祖国，我的兄弟姐妹来自利波斯特的五湖四海，我们都为共同的事业而奋斗。”  
斯特安没有发表任何声明，只是在那篇墙报出现的当天下午，他在兄弟俩回家的路上把尼古拉拖到树林里狠狠揍了一顿。  
黑色的警车在夜里徘徊。饭厅里漆黑一片，荒凉，寂静，但能看到斯特安站在门口眺望的黑幢幢的影子，能听见书房里父母的低语声。尼古拉和斯特安相隔十米，却能感觉到兄弟的紧张。尽管隔着重重黑暗，他却好像也能看到他手臂上渗出的汗和冒起的寒毛，能看到他攥紧的双拳，能看到他在紧闭成一条线的嘴唇后面紧咬着的、反复磨来磨去的牙齿，能看到他的恐惧。他踮着脚缓步走到书房门前，能听到从门缝下爬出来的低低的哭泣。  
一次又一次地在乡村的旷野上响起汽车制动和刹车的声音。过了午夜，书房的门打开了，母亲哭哭啼啼，拾辍好了两个放着干粮、衣服和盥洗用品的小包，好像随时准备着和丈夫一同奔赴上罗兰。父亲走了出来，仍旧用那种破碎的声音说：  
“他们来抓我了。”  
尼古拉过去从未理解过父亲当时为何能如此确信，但他确实说对了。他的话音刚落，门外就响起汽车熄火的声音，紧接着是一阵狗吠，又响起斯特安激烈的争吵。父亲推开门走出去喝住了他：他马上就快十六岁了，所有人都害怕警察会因此把他也带走。  
接下来的故事就与拉乌尔的故事如出一辙。克莱门捷夫夫妇被流放，两兄弟被扔进教化院。尼古拉由于过早与家庭撇清关系而得到特殊照顾，很快就恢复了学业；但斯特安没有，他如困兽犹斗——这则注定了他将奔赴原始森林的道路。

【3】  
在十六岁那年，斯特安遇到的唯一一件幸事就是，他最后被流放到父母所在的那处伐木营。他年轻力壮，知道自己能够在苦工营最艰难的环境里帮助父母活下来。  
然而当他随着囚车抵达伐木营后的第二个月，才终于打听出克莱门捷夫夫妇已经永远消失于韦尔申斯克。  
1898年，斯特安从韦尔申斯克给尼古拉来信。第一封信中请求尼古拉寄去物质性的帮助，尼古拉为了事业上的顾虑，只能托另外一个与劳改营私下里有频繁联系的流放者家属寄去回信和一些面包面粉。第二封信在一个月后到来，除了简单的感谢以外没有再索求其他帮助，只是斯特安在信的结尾很隐晦地提到希望能与尼古拉保持一定程度的联系。  
尼古拉彼时正通过伪造的身份就读大学，出于安全的考虑，不得不回绝哥哥的请求。他在回信中写道：  
“我的哥哥呀！你要知道，我也是人，而不是野兽。我明白，人生最怕绝望，完全失去希望、把所有的“可能”都一笔勾销是一种最为恐怖的自杀……”  
他又在信的结尾写道：  
“请原谅我吧，我不能再给你写信了，也请不要再给我写信。”  
这最后一封信同样是通过那个流放者家属寄出去的。  
儿童之家的作用之一便是擦去每个孤儿的身份背景，以便把他们重新塑造为利波斯特公民。尽管如此，尼古拉仍然一直生活在恐惧之中，他害怕有朝一日当时在课堂上那个青年团学生对自己的审判会再度上演，害怕真相再度被揭露，害怕他所努力的、他为了生活所创建的和他的生活一起随着可怕时刻的到来而再度倒塌。为了克服自己的出身不纯，他刻意纂改了履历表的一部分，白天读书，并到工厂技校学做车床工，晚上又去通用工厂上夜班以赚取学费和生活费，在业余时间写写文章。他的计划是：先通过隐瞒社会出身、选择性地使用履历来在工厂磨炼中克服自己的出身不纯，之后努力成为工程师，再充当作家。  
尼古拉本无意向文学方向发展，他真正感兴趣的其实是物理学和生物。二十世纪初，关于劳动改造使罪犯重新做人的思潮盛行一时，当时身为大学生的尼古拉在几次和同学出入影院观看关于劳改营的电影以后也难免一时生情，因而在笔记本里留下了几首随笔小诗，后来无意间被其文学老师发现，不知何故最后竟引起了罗兰鹿斯国家出版社的注意。两年半以后，他的第一部小说《极光》引起了热烈反响，尼古拉凭着这一东风扶摇直上。他曾几度受邀参观极地铁路线、原始森林、运河和军工厂的劳改建设，却终未觉察出劳改营的异样。劳改营管理头头们有时甚至同意他们（他和作家协会的其他几个同僚）和囚犯们住在一起。这些囚犯们和普通人几乎没什么区别，他们在极地上也会彼此推搡打闹，也会开好笑的玩笑，有时会用审慎的目光打量他们，但并不把这些远道而来的作家们当做一回事。尼古拉在夜里有时隐隐感到他和囚犯们实际上处于两个不同的世界，不过，在当时的他看来，囚犯们的世界也并不太差。  
1902年7月21日，斯特安所在的伐木营爆发了两次大规模的囚犯出逃事件，斯特安就是其中之一。当时正值阿拉斯人过节，看守们全都喝得烂醉，几个囚犯们就这样偷偷溜了出去。劳改营内部向来腐败，看守不严，甚至曾出过某天夜里囚犯等看守喝醉后大摇大摆从正门出去找了家酒馆喝酒，并在天亮前再度回来的传说。只是，劳改营山高水远，离任何一座最近的镇子都有上千公里。遥远本身就是一种监禁。  
囚犯的大规模出逃引起了韦尔申斯克和其他劳改营的高度警戒，丛莽之间日夜有大队大队的人马巡逻。斯特安一行人只能在白天休息、夜间赶路，不少人被击毙，不少人由于饥寒、疾病和落入沼泽而死去，原本就少的囚犯们又因为偏见和争吵渐渐分离。等斯特安在遇见的第一个小镇里倒下的时候，他的身边只剩下一个始终跟从他的十六岁的孩子托里亚。  
斯特安怀揣在韦尔申斯克黑市里买来的伪造证件，带着托里亚日夜风雨兼程。终于在一个月后到达了尼古拉所在的城市。斯特安不愿给弟弟带来麻烦，但他实在去无可去，也打算很快就离开；况且他也无法相信当初的那一张布告当真就能割断一个家庭之间的血缘联系。他通过朋友打探到了尼古拉的住处（是一栋共用公寓），来到公寓楼下，叫门卫打电话给尼古拉。他和托里亚在角落里等着，感到既高兴又害怕。  
尼古拉匆匆忙忙出来了，在见到哥哥的一瞬间凝滞住了脚步和呼吸。斯特安忐忑地看着他，他的尼古拉已经长成大人，不再是当年那个总是矮他一截的男孩了；他在那一瞬间甚至感到铺天盖地的自卑，这一瞬间的情绪后来得以在他遗留下来的日记中体现：  
“看到他（指尼古拉）像雄鹰一样修长帅气，穿着剪裁合适的工装，还是和以前一样很爱惜自己的脸蛋儿，这真让人高兴。我忽然松了一口气，只是很快感到苦恼：他还这样年轻高大，而我的脊梁却已经被原始森林压垮了……”  
尼古拉闻讯后提前支开了门卫，但还是下意识地环顾四周，紧接着才眯起眼，默默地打量着温顺地站在他面前的这个男人和那个来路不明的大男孩，无论如何也无法把面前这瘦的皮包骨头的不起眼的男人同当年那个狠狠教训过自己的哥哥看作一人。看惯了穿大衣、西服和工装的人，此刻再看到穿工装的劳改犯，这样的感觉真是十分微妙的。  
他长久地皱着眉，想了想，没有像亲人见面一样说“你好！”，而是做了个手势，示意哥哥同他出去说。  
他们走了很久，在尼古拉的带路下绕了很多路，最终才走到河边一处非常荒凉僻静的地方。斯特安一路上频频地想开口说话，但迫于弟弟的沉默，最终全部咽回去了。托里亚也不发一言。  
到了堤岸边，尼古拉四下张望一番，依然皱着眉头没头没脑地问了一句：“你……你们怎么来了？”  
在癌症患者的家里不要谈起病情，面对犯人不该谈起他的刑期。尼古拉话说出口，忽然感到不好意思了，但他想他也有自己的理由。他略略舒缓了眉头，心虚地想撇开目光，却看到哥哥的身形猛然一怔，像整个儿地没入了他自己的影子里。  
“尼古拉……”尼古拉默默注视着哥哥重新唤出这个名字，内心无端地一紧。  
斯特安费了很大的劲才唤出这个名字，但当时他大概已经想不到接下去要说什么，也想不到原先是打算向弟弟求助什么了。在听他唤出这个名字以后，尼古拉绞着手不安地等着下文，却只见到哥哥好像被人用一闷棍狠狠地在后脑勺上来了一下子，身体忽然摇摇欲坠。  
“弟弟……”他喃喃地又念了一遍，带着种难以置信的意味。  
由于种种原因，从劳改营中幸存的人回到过去的生活中会发现很难在他人面前开口谈论关于自己的事物和经历，即便在家人面前，也无法抑制地试图将自己封闭起来。自从进入劳改营起，一条无形的疆界就在他们与未曾经历过此事的人之间划出一条不可逾越的鸿沟。尼古拉焦躁地看着哥哥，觉得对方有些神经质。也许，尼古拉猜想，他想拜托我帮他点什么，想和我诉苦，想请我把他藏在家里，或者把那个孩子藏在家里，想留下来吃一顿好的，想和我叙叙旧——毕竟我们已经那么多年没见过了！最后一次分别还那样的不愉快……  
不过，光是和劳改犯站在一起叙叙旧就已经足够危险了，至于将他或者那个孩子留下，更是完全不可能的。尼古拉思忖着，最好的计划是赶紧摆脱斯特安，尽管他是自己的哥哥，尽管他的处境是那么困难，尽管他尼古拉也确实想帮助哥哥一把，尽管……最好的计划仍然是赶紧摆脱斯特安，越快越好。  
“我明白了……”尼古拉忽然缓缓开口，“这么说，你们是报纸上说的逃出来的那一批人？”  
尼古拉注意到，当他说完这话以后斯特安就立刻沉默了，此前不安地在背后绞动的双手也沉默了，就像一个刚刚从荒野中被强行带到人类社会中的狼孩，此时此刻，这个从远北劳改营出逃的囚犯已经不知道该怎么说话。  
斯特安原先确实有许多事情想和弟弟长谈：  
“当时，我真想叫喊点什么，想说说久别重逢的喜悦，想说说和我一起死里逃生的托里亚，想说说我们可怜的爸妈，想说说劳改营的真面目，想说说他自己——干嘛那时候非要在晚上看书啊？年纪轻轻就戴上了眼镜……我当时真无法理解我所看到的，他的反应，还有一切……我想说我感到疼痛，感到困惑……  
那时候我站在那里，忽然感觉到自己正用一种诡异的视觉在观察他，主要是他的脸。现在想来真是奇怪，那时我越是盯着他看就越来越感觉到他的脸正在发生不和谐的变化：那张英俊不凡的脸正在视野里变得模糊，模糊成一个色块，各个色块间又逐渐分离、游移，嘴巴被拆成了嘴巴，眼睛被拆成了眼睛，鼻子长到了额头的位置，耳朵则替代了脸颊……不知道该如何形容，好像一切都带着一种不和谐的阴沉和敌意；我害怕，直觉让我感到这种不和谐是因为我的突然到来。  
……  
我觉得自己已经在大喊大叫了，但嘴巴却紧闭着，这是为什么？我确信自己感到疼，简直疼到喘不过气来……尼古拉，尼古拉啊，我的好弟弟……他对我的态度多冰冷！这不是该用来对待哥哥的态度……至少不该被用来对待我。  
……  
我是劳改犯，但不是机器人，也不是一块铁板，我已经把自己的心放到了他手上。我为这样的会面感到痛心，我们不可能再有交集了。”  
“对不起，哥哥……”尼古拉又迟疑地开口，顿了顿，好像在挑拣适合的词语，“我没法向你提供帮助，这里没有你所希求的任何东西……这里混乱不堪。我只能送你回到韦尔申斯克……不必担心路费。”  
“不！”斯特安几乎是立刻拒绝道，“我这就走。”  
他这话说得十分匆忙，甚至是仓皇失措，就好像有一根烧得通红的钢筋，忽然刺穿了他的头颅。连尼古拉也忍不住后悔了。他想再说点什么挽回一下局面，毕竟刚刚对哥哥说的算是什么话呀？不过，他抬头看了看四周，又看了看空荡荡的天，到头来却只闷出这么一句没头没脑的话来：“是的……”  
“是的，斯特安……”  
“是的，弟弟……”  
斯特安拉着托里亚的手转过身去，开始往外走。尼古拉后来回忆斯特安的背影，“一直低垂着头颅”：  
“脖子于是伸得老长，露出耸得高高的、佝偻的肩头，连着紧绷的、没什么肉的肩胛骨，活像一张把脸都扭曲了的惨笑的脸，能令人感到那脊背的叫声。”

【4】  
过去，对于父母还有哥哥的被捕，尼古拉有一些想法，但他本人也觉得这些想法“无关紧要”。他当然不认为父母和哥哥都是有罪的，就这样稀里糊涂被逮捕、被投进劳改营了，一定是有什么错误——不过，显然，也不会是很大的错误；相反，这错误是自然而然的、难以避免的，就像做切除手术时，总会不可避免地要把一些好的细胞组织也一起切掉，虽然造成了小范围的可怕的损失，对整个机体而言确实有益的！毕竟，不撕破外皮就无法修复伤口，砍伐森林时也总有木屑飞扬。所以他索性幻想，等到社会主义真正实现的时候，即使他、他们的家族已经不在人世，他们无辜的苦难最后也会化为琥珀中的昆虫，融入到整个国家的理想之中，由此获得不朽。  
有时，在与自己斗智斗勇唇枪舌剑完毕以后，他会对最后的结论满意地再三点头，自言自语地说一句：“不错，清楚了。一切就是这样。”  
尼古拉这样说，因为无论是大前提还是小前提和他头脑里的一切都还不是很清楚，甚至可以说是一团浆糊。  
于是，斯特安的突然到访，就像一块有力的石头，被投掷到尼古拉已然冰封、几乎没有一点活动的思维上，并在冰面砸出了一个不小的窟窿。顺着这个窟窿，冰面下的活水重新接触到了外界，重新流动起来，迫使整个沉寂的冰下湖水一起流动。  
但尼古拉本人拼命地想要遏制这种思维的流动。在斯特安离开一个星期后，尼古拉写信给他最交心的朋友蒂埃里·雷诺：  
“先前你问我有没有收听对德帕迪约大学生案件①的审判，我一直都在关注着。我现在才明白，原来我们的敌人无处不在，这使我对他（指斯特安）的无罪更加有信心——正是因为有这么多见鬼的舍尔巴科娃和巴蒂斯特分子存在，正是因为他们在社会上到处活动、蛊惑人心，才会导致像他和他们（指克莱门捷夫夫妇）这样无辜的人被捕入狱。  
你不必为我担心，我为他感到惋惜，但绝不为此退却！要勇敢，一定要坚持原则，维护纪律，富有耐心！我会找到积极贡献的途径，洗刷错铸在我们身上的耻辱，从而在人民当中重获属于我们的位置。”  
尼古拉再次得知哥哥的消息是在一年之后（直到那时他才知道父母早已经死了），在此期间，他那“流动的思维”仍日日夜夜受到折磨。为了弥补对父母和哥哥的愧疚，他只能以隐晦的文学创作的形式来抒发情感，希冀他的词句能通过报纸和口耳相传最终传达到父母和哥哥那里：  
“我快遗失了你的声音 / 只记得你的笑声 / 我快淡忘了你的脸孔 / 只记得你的眼睛  
我在我们过去的房子前驻足 / 但不知何故 / 我让美好的照片烧成灰烬散去 / 但不知何惧 / 我来到你的地方寻找你的足迹 / 但不知何处  
——我能在哪里等待你？ / 你在哪一片原始森林？”（1903年11月，《消失》）  
1904年，他的小说《极光》被改编为舞台剧在各地上演，尼古拉的创作生涯正式开始平步青云，搬进了更加高档舒适的独立公寓。与此同时，国家出版社正准备安排一百名作家参观劳改营的远北铁路建设，以此激励作家们进行劳改教育相关的写作，从而使强制劳动的合法化在文学上成为事实，并进一步成为事业。尼古拉凭借这一成功的东风，主动向国家出版社申请参与。  
参观劳改营“重新做人”的活动已经持续三届，并同步发行了相关的影片。这一想法最早由宣传部委员兼罗兰鹿斯作家协会副主席埃里克·斯特里提出，在经过一系列投票决议后，命令发送到劳改营总局，管理者一举将行将完成的部分远北铁路营布卢那变成德古拉的“橱窗”营地。1903年，为了清理布卢那，超过6000名囚犯被遣送到尚未开始建设的东方营地，其中包括大多数的老人、孩子，尤其是肺结核病人。而余下的病弱者都被藏匿起来，最糟糕的区域也被隔断，又从西方的营地中调遣了不少于3000名形色较为健康的囚犯。  
负责人精心计划了作家团的游览路线，并下令对沿岸道路建筑进行大规模的美化。摇摇欲坠的棚屋被重新加固，并另外新建了几栋以免看上去不那么拥挤窒息。每件东西几乎都被粉刷一新，包括在道路上设置了供人歇息的长椅、子虚乌有的“学校”和“图书馆”一类的路牌，温室、运动场、社区中心都被搭建起来，从来空空如也的商店里摆满了货物——几乎就跟城镇中的商店一样多。  
囚犯们无一例外都受到死亡威胁和物质奖励，被要求一切乖乖行事，并分发到不那么新但也非常舒适保暖的衣服，确保仪容整洁。为了增加真实感，囚犯们可以和作家们说话、聊天、共事甚至睡在一起，可以在一定程度上自由发表自己的意见，负责人甚至专门选定一些刑期漫长的罪犯发表一些不满德古安政府的言论；但无论何时何地，作家们身边都或现或隐地有举报人随从——这些举报人是另一伙囚犯，又凶又卖力地充当第二个狱警，即使没有作家们的参与，他们也会始终如一地监管营地内的一切事务，包括全营的活动工作，也包括每个囚犯夜间在被窝中的私语。  
作家们将在营地内流连半个月左右，直到当地的工程竣工。等作家们浩浩荡荡、心满意足地离开，营地内所有令人愉悦的、象征着劳改营以外另一个文明社会产物的东西都会被一举摧毁、拆除或者带走（除了那些翻修过的基础设施，因为没有二次利用的价值），布卢那的囚犯们将重新回到此前半个月的原始破败状态，并被削减“在游览中大肆浪费了的”食物配额。第二年作家们将会前往另一个营地，以免他们发现某些引人注意的囚犯在一年内彻底失踪不见，另一方面也有利于塑造劳改营的形象。  
布卢那的囚犯们彻夜祈祷，冒着生命危险做出各种暗示，希冀作家们能够领悟他们手势和暗语的意思，希望他们提出尖锐的问题，希望他们更改既定的路线，希望他们发现就埋藏在铁路之下、与冻土融为一体的囚犯的尸骨，或是更长久地留下。但所有的祈祷最终都无一实现，此次参观成为党的又一伟大胜利。  
尼古拉二十岁出头，年轻天真，轻易就上当受骗。目睹劳改营的伟大创造以后，他几乎迫不及待地想提笔创作关于重新做人的文章。他在同年的一篇文章中声称，“劳改营是一项伟大的壮举……标志着人类再生的胜利”：  
“盗窃、怠工、诈骗、破坏、谋杀……过去，我对以这些活动为生的人们不感兴趣，也从未真正相信过会存在某种事业能使他们自愿改邪归正；过去，我以为我们的法律不过也是对罪犯们采取机械地排斥和切除的手术刀的方法，在切除的同时还伴之以憎恶和遗忘，丝毫不关心这个作为我们曾经的兄弟的人的命运。但现在，我的看法已经完全改变了。也许我不能代表其他人说话，但于我而言，这次铁路建设的旅程，使我看到了人性在那些过去是罪犯的兄弟们心中重新升起、发出如此剧烈耀眼的光辉，以至于你根本无法忽视。我看到了那重新生长在工人们身上的自豪，看到了同志们投身于建设艰难事业的高度热情，看到了真正的‘重新做人’。如果没有劳改营，难道还会有别的方式能使我们的兄弟重新成为我们的兄弟吗？我想，别的方法是再没有的了。”  
至于那被派遣到更为残酷营地的超过六千的老弱病残，至于那被掩盖在马戏团帐篷下日复一日劳作着的病弱者，至于那得以品尝到半月幸福的三千多名幸运儿，至于影片里那表情夸张的少年营的孩子，在旅程结束之后，全部被遣返回原地，重新坠入到一切生活的最低点，坠入到无底的泥沼之中，就这样慢慢死去。  
这死去的千百人当中，斯特安·克莱门捷夫也在这一切的创作者的预期下死去了。  
与此同时，一封信自从远北铁路营达斯勒开往伐木营韦尔申斯克的运载火车的车窗中飘出，飘到沿途的田野上，被一名路过的农民捡到付邮。  
.  
①：指1903年6月爆发的德帕迪约大学的小规模学生抗议事件。该校污点学生庞·巴蒂斯特因被指控参与一个与都灵瓦尔有关的反革命组织而遭到其他学生欺凌排挤，在一次斗殴事件中不幸丧生，其密友茱莉亚·舍尔巴科娃联合该校其他几名学生联合上书请愿。经过调查，舍尔巴科娃团体内的学生都有污点履历，并涉嫌参与参与反革命破坏活动。

【5】  
我亲爱的尼古拉弟弟，我相信我的这封信一定能辗转到你手上。它不会被拦截、审查、涂改、删除或是丢失，因为我已经向主和爸爸妈妈这样祈祷过。不过，这封信也许要走很长很长的时间，也许是一个星期，也许是一年，也许等你读到这封信，你的想法已经完全变了，变成了另外一个人，也许到时候我就会后悔写这封信给你了。但是，我也相信我无法再收到你的回信，我已经快死了。  
不要急着把这封信扔掉，或是生我的气（因为我之前答应过不再给你写信），不要害怕我。这已经是我最后一次和你交流。你可以等下再把这封信烧掉，但我希望你能对我有最后一点了解，我不想不留下任何痕迹地就这样永远消失。  
这里的生活残酷又乏味，但令我无比高兴的是，我做梦都不曾想到还能有机会再与你相见。四月二十一日，负责人贴出了要前往达斯勒的人员名单，所有的人都挤到一起，迫不及待地想见到自己的姓名。我的刑期还很漫长，已经是一个驼背加上半个残废，几乎没有什么宣传价值……但是，突然间！看到了我的姓！我猜想这些作家中或许有你，因为你当时是多喜欢写这些东西，你也是很有天赋的。我看着那工头打印出来的名单，却好像是你的笔迹突然活了，就这么从名单上蹦下来，直直刺进我的心里。  
我既高兴又难过呢。朋友们有的祝贺我，有的嫉妒我，也有为我哭的。我抓紧时间和他们一一告别，和活人告别，也和死人告别，和我们的营房告别，和我们可爱的森林告别。不知道为什么，真害怕回不来了啊！以后你要是能去到韦尔申斯克做客，好好欣赏欣赏我们的森林吧，我想，再没有哪片森林会比她更美！  
你知道，在我们的国家里，如果一个人被捕了，那么大家都会认为他有罪，或者差不多有罪，总归是有理由的。我知道你是怎样看待我的，因为当初我也是这样看待他们的，也包括爸爸妈妈。不过，瞧，现在我也被抓了。我不知道他们有没有通知你，我想应该是不会如此大费周章的。只是我仍然想和你解释，对于发生的这一切，我始终被蒙在鼓里。  
过去，我有一个不可动摇的信念，虽然当下的很多行动给人以野蛮的印象，虽然令不少人家破人亡，但人类却从未比这个时候更富有创造力、更高瞻远瞩。我和你一样，我相信现在的破坏是为了光明的未来加速到来，不打破鸡蛋是无法煎饼的，同样，不拆除旧的楼厦，也无法在利波斯特的土地上建起宏伟的丰碑。过去，我无意间在你的作业本上看到你写的文字：“快点，快点，再快点”，我知道，你为现在的状况感到痛苦，尽管你与我们背弃了关系，但你仍然不愿相信父母的有罪——不要为我这么说而生气，因为当时你已经把这种不信写在脸上了——是的，一切都应该快点，再快点，朝着宏伟幸福的生活和目标跑步前进，这无论是在当时的你我看来，还是其他人看来，都应该是轻而易举的，即时是现在也该如此。利社党人画出新社会的蓝图，国家机器就推翻旧有的丑陋的全然不合理的建筑，然后在推出来的空地上建起新利波斯特，就跟当年哈里特推翻国王、紧接着人民又推翻他们一样，大刀阔斧。我们认为，同样的动作也能施加于人。通过这一系列简单明了的动作，我们将能彻底改造人的灵魂，使之能适应我们将要铸造的伟大的世界。  
可我看到的越多，就越发困惑。我对德古安的铁腕心存疑惑：我能明白，在1885年的时代，我们的国家四面危机，让双手沾满鲜血是可以理解的②，甚至是必需的。要想进步，就不该为一点点无可避免的代价哭泣。但我不能理解，为什么到了现在，仍然要把成千上万的人因为莫须有的罪名投入监狱，仍然要驱使成千上万的囚徒奔赴原始森林、奔赴丹柯刻海、奔赴极地铁路和永久的死亡？  
如果水蒸气在高空凝聚得多了，就会下雨，一滴一滴的雨水就这样从高空抛下，既不心疼自己，也不心疼别人。森林的气候还算温暖，但在丹柯刻海附近和极地却不是如此。工作日结束的时候，地上总会留下新一天的冻尸，有单独站着的，像块雕塑，也有跪伏在雪堆后面的，有蜷缩在手推车下的，头埋进膝盖里，也有相互抱在一起死去的，互相头抵着头，背靠着背，还有掉进湖里的，就这么冻成冰雕——如果没有人去打捞他们，他们要直到来年夏天才有可能融化。这些人或许是冻死的，或许是饿死的，或许是病死的，劳累致死的，雪橇没法收集回每一个人的尸体，就这样任由他们腐烂在冰原上，随着风雪一起沉入地基，成为荒野上的一簇磷火，成为铁道上一根枕木，成为浇筑丹柯刻城的一块砖石。你们在书上教导孩子们没有哪两片雪花会完全相同，每个人都是一个奇迹，决不可无故损害生命。但事实却是，大自然的美丽就像个人一样在这里稍纵即逝，只有头顶的极光还能照耀直下地狱的途径。  
德古安的丹柯刻城向埃及王的金字塔寻求灵感，也是由重重白骨垒起来的纪念碑。  
尼古拉，我来到这里以后才懂得，原来冰原也会像人一样哭泣。  
这种哭泣不是修辞手法，不是艺术化的，也不是人的，如果你真正到过冰原，就会有这种感受。但我不希望如此。  
人已经没有了。剩下的纯粹是自然的哭泣。北方从极地吹来，会轻轻摩挲过光洁的冰面，会温和地拂过老松的枝干，零星的几片破布随着树叶一起沙沙作响。它还会接着吹下去。  
如果你继续往前走，越过这一片营区，这声音就会渐渐弱下去。可是再往前走，又是熟悉的声音，前面已经是另一个营地了。连上帝也已经从利波斯特的土地上被永远流放，天国空了。谁还能听到冰原的哭泣呢？  
我在韦尔申斯克利波斯特大街附近的一棵树上做了记号，刻着我的名字。那棵树面向一片冰封的湖，到春末就会融化。那里很开阔，在那里看月亮是极好的，总想让人说点什么，想点什么。有一次，我刚从医务室里出来，那一弯月亮就那样低低地挂在空中，湖上也映出淡淡的月光。周围是千里的雪原，总是泛着微微的蓝光。太阳只是朦胧的从西边的天空显露出来，晨光微熹，天色渐渐变成旖旎的玫瑰色。从远处送来浓郁的泥土气息和苦涩的赤杨味道，树影婆娑的，罩住人的影子。  
妈妈一直对镇压心怀恐惧，你还记得吧，那是很小的时候，你我都还没上三年级。在夏天我们曾出去到山顶上观星，她一直希望我们记住北极星，因为它是很好找的，只要抬头就能看到。她希望我们记住它，如果她离开了，就是回星星上去了。我相信她是在那里的，这样，当我抬头看天时，就只感觉天是活的。如果天下雨，就不再是因为水汽太多了，而是她在哭泣。  
我想，你会嘲笑我的伤感和幼稚，不过，既然是理想，那么怎么想都没关系。你要知道，我迫切需要分散注意力，以免自毁的想法总在脑海中徘徊不去——这是一个活命的重要方法，不只是囚犯，我看到，即使在铁丝网外，也有很多人靠这个方法活命。而且，尼古拉，你太严肃了，你把自己强行框起来，不让自己越过每一条线，这对你的健康不会好的。爸爸曾说你的五官日后会长的气宇非凡，依我看，这得把你的眉毛去掉才能算数。我看到你，你总是皱着眉头，像个小老头一样。  
我的记忆出了点问题，没有你的照片，我已经很难拼凑出你的脸了。在旅行中，我离你最近的一次，差不多有十来米。我拥有的唯一一件你的东西就是你的回信，请别怪我一直保存到现在，跟个偷窥狂似的。不过，我还记得，过去你看到什么有意思的东西，总会舒缓额头，眨两下眼睛。因此，我祝愿你能更经常地舒缓额头，眨两下眼睛；不必太多，两下就好，我也担心你会变成托里亚这样子（他受过伤，有时候总是控制不住地眨眼睛，这很影响工作和生活）。如果我的记忆还没出错，你看到高兴的事情总忍不住扬起嘴角，听到喜欢的音乐也总忍不住用指节敲起拍子。因此，我祝愿你更经常地扬起嘴角，更经常地敲起拍子。如果有什么细节记错了，也别生气，因为说了这么多，我只是想所有愉快的体征能在你身上停留得久一点。克莱门捷夫家的次子可不该未老先衰。也许，你这小子还没谈姑娘呢。  
说到托里亚，兴许你应该不记得他了。毕竟他从没说过什么话。过去几十年里，我国诞生了不少有名有姓的雄辩家，无名无姓的更是数不胜数，但没有多少能被我们的后代知晓。这么想来，其实他会不会说话对社会而言其实也不重要。当初来到这儿的雄辩家、宣传员还有作家们，获释以后又有多少还能像从前一样唇枪舌剑呢？  
不过，他很敬佩能言善辩的工程师库兹明。库兹明之前参过战，是个老兵，在我们几个人的小团体里威望很高。有时他和我们谈起文学，谈到一个很喜欢的作家马克西米利安·纳塞利。托里亚没看过他的书，其实库兹明也没看过，因为这人是他瞎编的，但他常常津津有味、兴高采烈地边骂娘边夸他的作品，给托里亚讲讲此人的英雄事迹（当然，完全是他自己捏造的）。托里亚一直在努力学习说话，期望能变成库兹明和纳塞利那样能言善辩的人。看着他一步步重返文明，这真让人高兴。  
库兹明数学很好，总是出题考托里亚。托里亚丢了脸，他便嚷嚷着叫他留级，“留下来陪老头子”。  
我离开的前几天，看到托里亚常常和亨利老头在一起。那老头是个精神病人，总是幻想自己是古代的国王。他常常和我们谈起狄卢卡的沦陷，谈到对狮心王尤利尔六世忧心忡忡。托里亚爱和他聊天，因为他记不住事，就算丢了脸也没事。分别的时候，他们双双站起来，老国王亨利给他赐祝福礼，托里亚给他亲吻礼。如果情况发展得好，即使我无法回来，他也能应付好劳改营的生活。  
唉，其实我给你写这封信，并不是想和你哭诉我们的痛苦。实际上，我们已经过了那个时期。  
在第一趟运载我们的列车上，各列车的尾部都装上了钢篦子，后来才知道，这是为了在有人挖破车厢底部逃跑时能够将这个人撕得粉碎、然后抛出车道。在列车的顶部，探照灯日日夜夜转着——只是，这探照灯不是为了给经过的山路上的旅人警示或者照明，也不是为了给车里的囚犯安全感，只是为了配合严守在车厢两边的持枪的警卫，毫不松懈地搜寻着任何一个企图越过车厢顶部逃跑的人。人生中第一次行将登上这种列车的人，对未来还心存向往，对自由的人生还心存渴望，宁愿抱着被撕碎、被枪杀的风险也要放手一搏。  
只是，一旦登上了这节车厢，就很少有人仍然能保有这种超过生命的渴求了。  
你还记得，当爸爸妈妈被捕之前的日子吗？他们的警觉几乎已经无法说是属于人的警觉。一旦听到发动机熄火的声音，就会浑身战栗，徒劳地伸手在黑暗中摸索一切他们自以为需要的东西。他们彻夜不眠，相互在书房中低语、哭诉，妈妈还会小声地尖叫，但爸爸已经什么都不会了。房间里长久不开灯，以免让弗歇格们以为屋里有人存在——就是这样！就是这样天真地幻想着能借此躲过一劫！  
可是真正能帮助他们离开的方法何其多啊！可以买下最快的火车立刻离开这里，躲进更深更远的山村中去；可以买下黑市的户口，搬到另一座城市。另一个乡村去；可以通过贿赂，逃到另一个国家去……甚至还有人通过假死逃过一劫！——可是！可是！什么也没有做啊，最后什么也没有做，只是一夜夜徒劳地从噩梦中惊醒，一夜夜徒劳地在客厅中踱来踱去，一夜夜徒劳地凝视远方，等待着一辆今夜始终不会出现的车。  
诗人文森特·加瑞尔也是我们的狱友。他给我们讲这样简单的故事：  
百兽之王在森林中散步，遇到了一只豹子。王对豹子说：“下午两点钟来这里，我会吃了你。”豹子安静地点了点头。  
王又继续走下去，遇到一只野狗。王对野狗说：“下午六点钟来这里，我会吃了你。”野狗怯懦地低下头颅，表示臣服。  
王又继续走下去，遇到一只猫。王对猫说：“晚上九点钟来这里，我会吃了你。”  
猫想要提问。王问她需要什么。  
猫说：“我一定要来吗？”  
王说：“你也可以不来。”  
害怕自由啊！到这里的第一年，一个被判了十二年劳役的囚犯终于获释，那年他已经五十多岁了。所有人都向他表示祝贺，目送他离开。可是，没过几个月，又把他抓进来了。人们问他，“那些人又给您罗织了什么罪名？”老人却回答：“这次谁也不怪，是我自己，我是自愿犯罪会来的。”  
“为什么啊？！您真是疯了！”  
“您想回去，那您就自己回去吧！总之，我是不会离开这里了。至少这里有床睡，有面包吃，有人和我在一起。”  
我对自己说，我一定会出去，一定会重获自由，要勇敢，要坚强，绝不向劳改营的暴力低头。  
我们出逃了。那次和我们一起出逃的总共有三十四人。第一夜，两个人被击毙；第二夜，一个人因为伤势过重被抛下，三个人被击毙，九人从我们的队伍中独立出去；第三夜，两个人失踪，一个人病死，一个人由于体力不支倒下；第四夜，四个人离队，一个人被击毙，一个人被逮捕，一个人被抛下；第五夜，一个人被逮捕，我们脱离了队伍……  
说什么人们对劳改营的真相一无所知，这都是谎话！每年有多少人就这样悄无声息地蒸发啊，有多少人从劳改营获释，形销骨立、沉默不语回到家中，有多少人遍体鳞伤、脾气暴躁，还有多少惊恐异常的人在丛林间村镇间城市间流转躲藏！这些场面，其实大家都见过呀！——当然啰，报纸上从来不提这些，宣传机构号召全民警惕起来，我们始终是人民公敌……  
尼古拉弟弟，请不要误会，我没有对你生气，这已经无关紧要。也许，我没有什么资格对包括你在内的生活在劳改营以外的人加以指责，我感到，你们同样处于深刻的恐惧之中，甚至有时候比劳改营中的人更为恐惧。  
我们逃离了劳改营，来到了城市，却没有摆脱自己身为人民公敌的烙印。一切都是灰蒙蒙的，压抑，城市变得如此庞大，如此陌生，全都穿着老鼠色大衣的行人们步履匆匆，黑色的轿车迅速从马路上开过，一切都静悄悄的，又有工业城市特有的喧闹，好像城市在痉挛，在呜咽。  
一辆警车停在公寓门口，没过多久，鱼贯着走出了一行人。先走出来的是面色严肃的弗歇格警察，接着是一家之主和他的妻子，后面跟着两个孩子，最后面又跟着警察。我记得警车周围默默伫立着灰墙一样的人群，宛如一排没上过色的锡兵，一声不吭；被打为人民公敌的一家人也一声不吭，只是小孩在小声地抽泣。  
好比是由狮子看守的一群绵羊。所有羊羔驯服地跪伏在地，等待着狮子决定该咬破哪一只羊羔的喉管。被选中的羊羔则心怀恐惧，几近陷入瘫痪，眼睁睁注视着狮子的獠牙一寸寸靠近自己的喉管；而其他的羊羔则在心里庆幸：“还好！还好！我还活着！”而在一次血祭之后，狮子放下被吃干抹净的羊羔的肋骨，站起身来，进行第二轮选择。  
可是，我们每一次都只是顺从地叹息、庆幸、悲伤，从未总结出什么经验来。  
害怕城市呀！有那么一瞬间，真想回到警局向他们自首，真想再回到有床睡、有面包吃、有人和我在一起的劳改营！真想在弗歇格的看护下一步步走回铁丝网以内，看着簇拥过来的面色不解的伙伴们，对他们倾吐心声：“伙伴们，获得自由的感觉真是可怕啊！”  
不过，尼古拉，我没有去自首，我继续辗转到别的城市。我不后悔我所做的一切，包括变成囚犯前的和变成囚犯后的。如果说我有什么遗憾，只能是追求地仍然不够坚定。要使所有人都觉醒是很难的，并且，也不是所有人都能觉醒……  
弗朗索瓦·塞尼耶（1771-1773赫默罗派领导人，在1773年六月政变中被处死）：“三个月内处死不少于一千个顽固不化的反革命分子，并没收他们所有财产……鼓动所有人都去看，他们会对死亡感兴趣……这样做不仅是要震慑他们，还是为了吸引他们跟随我们的步伐。剩下那些无法改化的，他们必须被消灭……要使举国深刻地明白：谁反对罗兰鹿斯，谁将不复存在。”  
1886年人们热烈欢庆德古安上台的时候，没有人会知道他们在选择高效却恐怖的胜利的同时，为他们选择了怎样同样高效的恐怖的未来。如此看来，塑造一国人民的国民性就像培育一个新物种，只要成功一次就已经足够，剩下的便是纯种植株的自动延续，除非环境的剧变为它的再度变化提供条件。能把我们多少人变成暴虐者、狂热者和精神病患者？二十多年过去，在德古安统治下的沉默而驯服的人民已经绵延不绝。  
去年，有一个孩子来到我们这里。是的，“孩子”，这不是一个广义的称呼。来到这里的是一个15岁的孩子，名叫乔，比托里亚还要小，是跟着爷爷一起流放来的。老头子遍体鳞伤，满心恐惧，无论我们怎么说也不肯透露一个字。  
到了晚上，全部下班了，库兹明从木材厂顺来一块木板，给小乔当桌子，算是见面礼。老头已经累得睡着了，索性我们三个人（我，库兹明，托里亚）围成一桌，和小乔一起读《进入旋风》，你知道，我们小时候也曾这样靠在一起，读里面最喜欢的《母亲》。那时候的人都多好啊。  
库兹明找来一个做木工的朋友，给小乔做了不少玩具。上午的时候，小乔给我帮工，我需要给他上外语课；到了下午，他就去加瑞尔那里学写作；晚上，库兹明给他出数学题，他和托里亚一起留级。我们常常讲笑话，其实，都是些老笑话讲了又讲，改了又改，睡觉时再想想并没有多么好笑，但所有人都会笑出眼泪。只是，即使这样，我们看着他灰扑扑的笑着的脸，看到他握着那短小的铅笔头时，心里又有多沉重啊。  
这样的孩子还有多少？一开始，我们以为这只是官员的行政错误，但后来，十四五岁的孩子在劳改营中越来越多，这才知道，原来刑事年龄已经调低了，又调低。来到这里的孩子们，总是灰扑扑的营养不良的脸庞，稻草一样杂乱的头发，在他们当中，本来应该有未来的学者，工程师，数学家，老师，甚至是诗人……可是，那已经不是身处劳改营中的人所能成为的人了。  
尼古拉，我总是在这些孩子身上看到过去的你的影子。他们当中，有和你一样喜欢爬树的，有和你一样对物理学和生物学感兴趣的，有和你一样总是皱着眉的，也有和你一样戴着眼镜的……有时候，这些孩子反而令我心安，我在他们身上能拼凑出你的形象，由此感到你是和我在一起的（你不要为此生气）。但是，这多令人痛苦啊，我也意识到，这样的想法是何其自私。尼古拉弟弟，你在那边，可我已经到了这边……我不应该和你在一起，也不应该和这些孩子们在一起。你不在我的身边，我为此感到庆幸。  
我的世界就要终结了，这个有着你，有着托里亚和库兹明，有着加瑞尔、小乔、康斯坦丁诺夫还有其他人的小世界，就要终结了。也许，某一天，当太阳终于突破漫长的极夜时，你会来到韦尔申斯克，我想象着，你会在利波斯特大街上漫步，会对其中一个小房子说：“噢，过去托里亚和小乔就坐在这里。”，会对湖边的一棵树说：“是的，某处，我的哥哥曾经就站在这里。”……尼古拉，你在那边，可我在这边……  
加瑞尔说，我的信写的太枯燥，太呆板，像库兹明的数学方程式——他数学很好，但他的数学方程式写的真是莫名其妙。因此，要给这篇莫名其妙的信收尾也很困难。这是我给你写的最后一封信，是我们的最后一次交谈。在最后一次交谈中，一个人到底应该说些什么呢？也许，我应该多写几遍你的名字，我一直在默诵你的名字——你别再生气了——各种声调都有，各种昵称也有，至于拼法对不对……这已经顾不上了。也许，我应该像格里格亚人那样唤你的小名，科里亚？  
好啦，好啦，让这封信有个结尾吧！最后一次吻你，吻你的眼睛，吻你的额头和头发。你在上一封来信中请我心怀希望，可是，希望不是出自于理智的要求，而是出自于本能……真不好意思，写这些难为情的事儿啊……尼古拉，去田野里走走吧，我看得出来，你的位置不在那儿。去看看三叶草花，采点浆果，去山上滑雪吧，真的，你会感觉好多了。无论怎样，你都一定要记得，我们一直和你在一起，抬头看看天，我们都在北极星旁。希望你幸福，无所畏惧，我的小雄鹰！幸福地活下去，活下去，活下去……  
.  
②：此处指的是1886年3月22日罗兰鹿斯公社救国委员会通过的《紧急肃反法》事件。该法积极鼓动告发举报之风，要求人们时刻警惕祖国的敌人，警惕自由的敌人，“注意身边的一切人一切物”，“自由的土地上已不再允许这些歹徒有一丝一毫立足之地！”而直到战后二十世纪三十年代，仍然有绝大多数人们认为“此举在当时是极其重要的。尽管可能因此会错捕无辜的人，但若这些人当真心系祖国，也绝不应该为此有所怨言。”“只有绝对的唯一意志才能拯救伟大事业。”而委员长弗朗索瓦·德古安在对群众的演讲中则更是毫不掩饰地坦言：“我们不戴手套，我们从不掩饰。是的、是的，日后有人提起我们，会有人说我们的手沾满了鲜血，我们弄脏了手！可这有什么！如果你真的想要拯救我们用几百年、几千年终于争取来的自由，如果你真的想见到工人与农民同资本家们的孩子在日后平起平坐，如果你真的想见到伟大事业终于成就的那一天，你就必须变得丑陋——可这有什么！”

【6】  
希望你幸福……  
尼古拉把看过的信揉成一团扔到纸篓里，两根手指的指节不断敲击桌面，眼神在四周漆得惨白的墙壁上游离。他的腹部开始绞痛，额头渗出冷汗，感到房里的空气忽然变得很热。他眉头紧锁，像被锁上的一个思想的柜子。紧接着，一扇窗户被人为地突然向两边辟开，外面的阳光像凶狠的猎犬一样把房里的昏暗撕得粉碎。  
毫无疑问，这是一个可怜的、内心受了震动的人写的。一个没能挨过去的、被原始森林的广袤土地生生压垮了的、从未能参透那伟大的思想的孤独的人写的一堆废话。  
这个倒下了的罪犯，还没赎完他的耻辱，却把砍伐森林时削去的几片木屑看作是不可饶恕的罪孽，居然一本正经地说“成千上万的人因为莫须有的罪名……”，还耍起戏子卖惨的把戏来，玩弄起母亲对儿子的感情、孤儿的命运来了！……好比一个又老又丑了的妓女，到了临死前居然还惋惜起因为轻浮而失去的贞洁咧！这一切，真不叫他害臊啊！  
是的，是的，总是有这样的人，尼古拉思忖，他们的心是很黑的。他们随时准备起来反抗既有的社会秩序，他们对造反有赤裸裸的嗜好，哪怕有人倾尽举国之力满足这些人的要求，他们仍然不会满足，仍然对于造反跃跃欲试。这些人焦虑、彷徨、不满，对任何人任何事物都冷酷无情。过去，窃取了1761年革命果实的就是这些人，在1880年的饥荒中输掉农民和工人性命的就是这些人，在1886年挑起内战的就是这些人，现在把无辜的人都投进劳改营的也都是这些人。  
这些疯子十分擅长伪装，充斥于社会的各个角落，伪装成工人，伪装成公寓管理者，伪装成警察、官员和小贩，更有甚者还伪装成亲兄弟！  
但是，尼古拉相信，这些人不会永远得胜。尽管他们的行动看起来充满了决心，但实际上不过是一种软弱，一种精神上的歇斯底里和癫狂；他们不了解革命的动机，也不愿意去了解，在他们看来，无论黑的还是白的其实都一个样；他们无法抵御冲动，因此时刻被冲动所奴役；他们没有伟大的梦想，没有高瞻远瞩的预见，只有一些老太婆裹脚布般又臭又长的陈词滥调和腐朽的道德标准。他相信，这样的人是不会有什么作为的，是不可能战胜他们的。  
正是如此，需要有伟大的思想，用以开辟新的渠道，斩开丛生的荆棘，垦殖大片大片的森林，涉足从未有人敢于前往的道路。需要有公共的正义的理想，好使每株树上的枝叶和谐地生长，使这些枝叶们在狂风来临时不再恐惧，紧紧团结，满怀幸福的思想，只觉得自己是为了下一片叶子的生存而落下的，只觉得自己是为了树的好处而落下的，而不会想到可怖的、暴怒的风仍在咆哮。  
要知道，人类是从洞穴时代就已经开始向往太阳和太阳所代表的黄金时代，是从呱呱坠地起就一直向往着夜莺啼啭的田园牧歌式生活的，而千万年来的所有人类都抱着同样的渴望和幻想一代代死去、延续……如果没有这样的理想，这里将会是另一个利波斯特，这里的人也将是另一种人：怯懦，踌躇，冷漠，自私。  
他之前为什么一直在这样下流的诡计里茫然又无助呢？他想，是我们在那场可怕的战争中胜利了，在腹背受敌的险境下一直打到瓦兰休斯的南方边境，赢得了整个世界对我们的敬畏，这难道不是事实？他之前怎么会差点就在这样卑劣的泥沼中沉沦了呢？他想，德古安的名字永远镌刻在巴尔阡兰山脉，这难道不是事实？  
国家不是形式，恰恰相反，国家是内容！  
有一种超越了所有个体的强大的力量决定了民族国家的诞生，使之最终成为一个有机的统一体。只有国家能够代表一个人真正的利益、性格和精神，只有国家能代表千万利波斯特人长久以来最为珍重的理想和品质、代表利波斯特人的心灵。人们可以很容易地瓦解群体一时的躁动，却无法撼动民族国家永恒的精神。  
不！不要着急！再仔细想一想吧！  
那么，斯特安到底是什么样的人？  
很显然，尼古拉思忖，这下他终于看清楚了，看的清清楚楚，斯特安从来都不是一个真正的值得敬重的兄长、一个纯洁的无罪之人，而是一个职业间谍和反革命。这就解释了当父母被捕时他为何如此紧张，这就解释了他在后来的日子里为何如此仇恨、封闭。并且，再也没有别的可能能够解释这一切了。所以，尼古拉痛苦地猜想着，所以在这个可恶的人看来，其实我们所有人都一文不值……  
他站在那里，心情又变得十分平静。于是悠悠地看了看窗外的景色：呵，这才是上午刚刚开始哪，灰色的行人遍布街道，汽车在路口缓缓爬着，从远处葱茏的小树林上空正飘起白雾。  
他望着空荡荡的、此刻看起来竟十分辽阔了的天花板，可不知怎的，又不经意间想起那个夏日里兄弟两人一次又一次的谈话，想起乡村里那栋灰色的矮房，想起广阔而又繁忙的极地，想起那隐没在原始森林中的幽幽的看不到尽头的铁路，感到十分难受。不过，他觉得，和死人的论辩到这里就应该结束了。一个人轻易征服了自己的思想！尼古拉，看啊，太阳升起来啦，车流从远方就已经开始拥堵，是时候该把这早上不愉快的一切都忘掉、牟足精力去上班啦——可是、可是，为什么他的内心仍然为此感到痛苦，为什么他的指节还在焦躁不安地跳动？  
他抿了抿嘴，呵斥自己无意间流露出的软弱习性，告诫自己决不能向同情心缴械，绝不向抽象的人道主义低头。同情心知道自己滥用了权利，有些委屈，缄口不语，但背地里却还在偷偷地较劲。  
我亲爱的弟弟尼古拉……最后一次吻你……  
转瞬间又突然生出一股无能为力的感觉——这种感觉似乎已经在他心底里扎根许久了，这不，一下子就在他最松懈的时候把他逮着咧——好像任何人、任何力量和理想都无法彻底安抚他那忽然痉挛起来的心啦——可是，只有斯特安能！只有斯特安能！  
可一开始就是斯特安把他扔进这个境地的咧！  
从窗外掠过一声鸟鸣，迫使他神经质地打了个寒战，不得不把视线重新回到书房的桌面上，回到堆在案头的那几本已经出版的、正在等待出版的和正在撰写的书上。他惘然地望着那堆出自于他笔下的东西，忽然间竟觉得完全惶惑了，他下意识地后退了几步，瑟缩在墙上，潮水般的恐怖的黑色浪潮好像正从那一页页纸张里的字里行间涌出来，将他包围得再也逃不了似的。  
他没有采取任何防御的行动，任由那一种无言的悸动宛如一条吐着信子的毒蛇，从那纸篓里蜕下了的皮壳中蜿蜒爬行过来，任由那种蛇皮似的冰冷触感一步步攀援上他的皮肤、一步步蚕食抹去上面象征着他仍活着的所有肌肤的呼吸和纹路。然而当他伸手去摸，毒蛇却已经消失不见——已经彻底钻到心里去了！于是，紧接着，痉挛，痛苦惊人地、迅速地袭击了他整个身躯，没有任何预警，尼古拉就像孩子那样小声叫喊了一声，忽然跌在地上，那条蛇在五脏六腑里游离着，浑身的鳞片像一把把刺刀，没留一点情面地在他体内切割着，好像迫不及待要把他的心胸撕成两半。  
“斯特安，斯特安，”恍惚间，他听到身边一个声音在叫喊，“你怎么这样对我呀？你做的这是什么事啊？……居然拿死人来压我了，呵！”可他环顾四周，没有别人，这才知道在嚷嚷的只是他自己。  
尼古拉重重地咳了几声，打开橱柜的柜门，给自己倒了满满一杯酒，喝干了，又喝一杯，点了支烟。最喜欢的那件大衣被糟践似的扔在地上，可尼古拉仍然感觉空气越来越燥热难安，只觉得自己变成了一栋老房子，一栋正在起火的老房子。有人点起了火，于是灵魂坑道内的所有可燃物都开始疯狂地燃烧：房梁倒塌，瓦片横陈，家什掉落，尘土像流火一样四处飞溅……他要支撑不住了，他已经摇摇欲坠，他马上就要倒下去了——不过，他到底没有倒下去，也没有叫喊着想要跳进水里。他只是静静等待着，等待着匕首在体内的转动。  
希望你幸福，无所畏惧，我的小雄鹰！幸福地活下去，活下去，活下去……  
蓦地，尼古拉想起协会里跟他很不对头的一个作家法利埃，想起法利埃也有一个在劳改营的姐姐，想起普恩加莱私下里告诉他，原来法利埃之所以同意撰写极力美化劳改教育的文章，竟全是为了救他的姐姐。他又想起法利埃那漆黑的、时常无意中流露出的一种深入骨髓的怨恨神情的眼睛，想起法利埃在会议上那总是苍白的脸色，想起当普恩加莱向法利埃提起“剥夺通信权”③时法利埃刻薄冷酷的话语……原来是这样，原来是这样，一切全都解释的通了……他的眼前发黑。  
斯特安！斯特安！你看见我了吗？斯特安！你看看我！你看看我到底变成什么样子了啊？！瞧，我成了一个空壳了，成了一个稻草人，再也找不到自己的脑子了。  
他又重冲到纸篓边，把那个揉成一团的几卷信纸舒展开来，大口大口地喘着气，读了又读，读了又读。  
你在上一封来信中请我心怀希望，可是，希望不是出自于理智的要求，而是出自于本能……  
瞧瞧，瞧瞧这写的都是些什么话儿啊！哪有这样和人写信的！他想，简直让人气都喘不上来啦。他一遍遍读着，好像又看见了哥哥那时常弯起的眉眼，又看见了那时常庇佑在他前方的背影，又看见了他的头发、他的肩胛、他的大手；他似乎感受到了他写这封信时的感觉，感受到了劳改营的寒冷，感受到了他的手的颤抖；他好像也感受到了当他们之间间隔几十来米时，从远处穿过人群投来的目光；仿佛也看到了那最后一个见到斯特安的路人眼中悲凉而漠然的目光；也看到了行刑队将黑洞洞的枪口对准他的胸膛，看见了那枪管里面喷射出的星火沫子；好像也看到了斯特安孤独地躺在利波斯特大地母亲的中央，就这样像千千万万从农村来的小伙子一样安静地死去……  
他后来放下信，想象着当斯特安历尽半生，终于从流放地返回，推开那扇尘封已久的大门，从里面扑面而来的荒凉……  
他又喝了一杯酒，头脑里嗡嗡地响着难受。为了对抗那愈发嘈杂的耳鸣，他不得不用醉汉那发狂的声音大声喊道：“猪猡！猪猡！该死的猪猡！”  
他和弱不禁风的病人一样在踉跄中摔倒在地，向远北伐木营伫立的方向伸出手去。  
“我亲爱的、亲爱的哥哥！你倒是可怜可怜我呀！这究竟是为什么、为什么呀？！！”  
在这闷热而又安静静得可怕的房间里，真难继续思考些什么。现实，幻想，过去，未来，在几分钟之内渐渐地全搅在一块儿了……  
.  
③：“剥夺通信权”是公安部门安抚家属的常用说辞，基本是暗示着此人已遭处决或已毙亡。  
.  
【7】  
尼古拉把修改过的小说《三个人的车站》全稿递交给阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇，并谦恭地征求他的意见。  
《三个人的车站》，这部中篇小说展现了新经济政策实施以后——恰好是尼古拉的童年时代——的社会多个层面。主人公维克多是个犹太人，经受过内战的血色洗礼，但身上仍带有浓重的父权主义思想。维克多复员归来后接受党组织委派的任务，要竭力与乘风得势的民族主义的底层官僚做斗争，从而恢复一座战后重建的火车站的秩序。另一方面，在内战中与维克多分别了四年的妻子卡捷琳娜也在战火中觉醒了个人意志，要求个性的独立和解放。  
这是他迄今为止写过的最顺手的作品，也最得他喜爱。连总是一股地主做派的阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇也表示赞赏。因此，他本以为这本书能够获得如潮好评，引起上级对他的重视和嘉奖，就如同当初他写出《极光》时一样。但出乎他意料的是，《三个人的车站》在《新世界》上的连载完结后不久，就受到了来自《旗帜》报的猛烈抨击。  
尼古拉一直把公民的责任感当做公民至高无上的美德，因此在政治上表现得极为顺从，几乎算得上是愿意露出脖颈的臣服。他很清楚，《旗帜》是受到救国委员会委员长希拉克支持的文学报刊。尼古拉觉得，《旗帜》如此野蛮地攻击他的文章，就意味着希拉克讨厌这部作品，并且是极其讨厌。  
尼古拉并不喜欢这位委员长，但他畏惧他、服从他。因此，杂志上几行蛮不讲理的文字，就能整夜整夜地搅得他合不拢眼。他感到委屈极了，不明白希拉克到底为什么这么仇视这部作品。因此，那几天里，有时从报社里回来，尼古拉还要忍不住向妻子伊莉莎抱怨：“亲爱的，我们上面的人不喜欢我，我真是个孤独的人。”然后，他就走到书房的窗前，一个人皱着眉胡诌着句子：“我孤单地在黄昏的桌上写着 / 用力地让信念填满它的胸膛 / 啊，只再需一句肯定就足以使它振翅飞翔 / 可今日连再应允一个人的余地都消失了……”  
现在，尼古拉用恳切的目光望着阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇，望着这位熟知希拉克想法的专家，虔诚地等待他所下达的判决，好像他的答复就是希拉克的答复、就是他尼古拉继续发展事业的坚固的大理岩基石。  
可是，阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇，这位希拉克意识形态的大管家，现在却咧开了嘴，露出一副无可奈何的神情，对他说：“克莱门捷夫同志，我想，您这件事，我实在无法帮上什么忙。因为，我自己倒也还挺喜欢这部小说的。”  
在午休的时候，尼古拉没有上食堂去。他从普恩加莱那儿听到一则新闻，说是德古安在巡视工厂工作时作了讲话，讲话时带着一种浓重的鼻音，显然是感冒了。“他的身体正每况愈下，我担心，我们恐怕就要失去我们的父啦。”  
尼古拉郑重而忧愁地点了点头。德古安生病这件事，于他而言是十分陌生的。在尼古拉还是小孩子的时候，德古安就已经是领袖了。尼古拉觉得，人们的领袖应当是一个卓绝超群、健康矫健的人，这个人应该有一副低沉有力的嗓音，一张庄重威严的脸，一个才思敏捷的头脑，和一颗伟大的心。在每一本他能找到的字典里，“领袖”的释义都是“过人的”，都是“突出者”，他们身上应当有一些常人所不具备的优异的心理和生理上的品质，就好比在一支管弦乐队中，第一小提琴总是要比双簧管重要一些。  
因此，在此之前，他甚至还没有想过他们的领袖有朝一日也会被感冒困扰，也有可能感染风寒，也有可能在冬日里冷得发抖，也有可能就这么突然倒下、然后扔下一个国家、撒手人寰，然后把委员长希拉克留给他尼古拉一个人应付。  
他在办公室里来来回回地踱步，发愁地看着那份不被希拉克认可的小说，最终做出决定：这辈子都不会出版《三个人的车站》。不过，尽管他做出了决定，却还是很生气。既是为希拉克能随随便便就否定他而生气，也是为自己居然这么轻易就表示顺从而生气。他心里想，斯特安，瞧，在罗兰鹿斯生活就是这么一回事。  
可是，这有什么值得跟斯特安说道的呢？有时候，他觉得自己跟别列科夫（南特政府时期的讽刺作家）笔下那个成天战战兢兢最后害怕至死的小官吏并不差多少。总归是懦弱，好比一只地洞里的地鼠，希拉克还没有发话呢，只是轻轻呼出一口气，就足够叫这可怜的老鼠吓得钻回自己的窝里去了。尼古拉为此感到羞耻，也不单单是因为自己的奴性而羞耻，还是为了希拉克。希拉克并不是德古安，也并不是领袖，更不是国家，可是，他总是感到，他惧怕这位委员长一如童年时惧怕老鼠、惧怕黑夜、惧怕痛苦，他模模糊糊地感到，希拉克的名字已经与某种神秘而强大的、潜滋暗长着的力量渐渐联系在一起。  
近来不知从什么时候起，他心底里有一个打算，最好赶紧找个机会请一次假，带着妻子和孩子们搭上火车离开罗兰鹿斯，离得越远越好！最好是回到乡下去，回到当初他们一家人住的那栋小院子里去。在这儿可真是让他连呼吸都受不了了。  
尼古拉跟报社领导请了假，又跟协会的领导请了假。因为他之前不常请假，而且大家的假期都是流动排的，所以很快就答应了。为期两个星期。他急匆匆地往办公室走，仿佛以为只要踏出了这栋大楼就能直接迈进乡村小院。这时候，普恩加莱忽然迎面撞上来。  
“抱歉，抱歉，尼古拉，我正想找您呢。”  
“为安娜·玛索的事吗？”  
安娜·玛索是一位患有风湿的不识字的老太太，被一个邻居骗走了自己的房子，而两个儿子又都死在内战之中，一个女儿在内战中失踪，只能四处辗转流浪。普恩加莱一直希望能为她找到一份稳定的住所和经济来源，最好是能帮她找到她的女儿。  
“不，不是。”他望了望四周，确定这时都没什么人经过，这才小声询问，“怎么，您是准备休假吗？”  
“是的。去透透气咧。”  
“祝贺您，祝贺您。那么，是要回乡下吧？”  
“是的。怎么了吗？”  
“和妻子一起吗？”  
“那当然咯。”  
“噢，噢，当然，是这样。”小伙子意识到自己说了傻话，“是要经过阿尔吗？”  
“是的。怎么了？”  
“会经过布鲁本吗？”  
“正是要去那儿。”  
“您能否——这是一个地址和一封信——您能给我妈妈捎个口信，说我一切都好吗？”  
“这是怎么啦？您不能寄过去吗？”  
普恩加莱窘迫起来，那只递过纸条的手停在半空，不知道该不该收回去。这让尼古拉意识到自己也说了蠢话。  
“常写的，常写的，”他轻声应着，“但不能寄过去。您知道的……某些原因。”  
“是的，我懂的。”尼古拉接过那几张纸，很快塞进包里，“您放心，一定捎过去。”  
“谢谢，谢谢。”普恩加莱又快速瞥了一眼四周，匆匆走开了。  
尼古拉一个人在原地站了一会儿，又莫名其妙生起气来。干嘛要这样道谢啊？他想，这是把我当成什么人啦。  
.  
【8】  
尼古拉一直觉得，在罗兰鹿斯找不到他的位置。然而当他离开罗兰鹿斯，日益靠近他的故乡时，他又发现，其实他不管在哪里似乎都找不到自己的位置。  
月台上挤满了人。有像他一样去度假的人，也有离开了乡村的人，有像他这样想奔赴远方的人，也有来送行的人，有像他这样轻松得到票的人，也有花重金只为从别人那里购得一张当天的票的人，有像他这样从容地踏上列车的人，也有千方百计也要扒上车厢的人，还有哭的人、笑的人，还有像他这样因为莫名其妙的事情而整日忧郁的人……  
几个男人藏在两节车厢中间，巡查员从他身边匆匆走过，响亮而清晰地喊了一句：“有票或证件吗？没有就下去！”  
一个男人给出了票据，另一个男人给出了证件，但还有一个人一动不动。“没有就下去，老爹！”那巡查员大声嚷着，“难道还要抬轿子请您下去吗？”  
“我——”那个人抬起头来，张嘴想说什么，却忽然看到几个正在朝他这边阔步走来的保安，这就不吱声了。但也没有下去。  
“下去！下去！”那列车员叫着，很快又走向下一节车厢。尼古拉注意到，对这些时常出现的非法游客，这位巡查员似乎从不生气，只是当自己在履行工作职责。看来于他而言，把一个老人赶下车和清洁工打扫街道、警察检查户口并没有什么不一样。尼古拉还注意到，接下来那几个赶来把这老人抱起来扛走的保安们其实也是差不多的漠不关心，就像扛一件行李，动作也并不粗暴。  
那人继续挣扎着叫喊了两声。但很快就听不到他的声音了，因为人群是这样嘈杂。  
列车还没有启动，只是没过多久，天就下雪了。一片片雪落在人的毛皮帽子和袄子上，落在人的睫毛和头发上，很快就在拥挤的人群头顶积成一片攒动的雪原。尼古拉手捧着人造咖啡靠在窗边，漫不经心地看着窗外的一切。  
坐在他们对面的一个男人的女儿，看来是个中学生的模样，一直扒在窗前，仔细地看着在窗外或乞求或谩骂，或拥抱或吻别的人群。过了一会儿，她说：“爸爸，你要知道，你们这些人当着我们这样的工人和农民的面在车窗后面吃蛋糕，这是很放肆的。妈妈无论如何都不会答应。”  
尼古拉于是很不好意思地把咖啡收起来，后来感到身边的伊莉莎正在轻笑，脸就更红了。不过，他并不觉得被一个路途中遇到的中学生教训有什么难为情，如果哥哥还在这里，他觉得他是会说出和那个女孩子一样的话来的。  
忽地，列车震了一震，月台渐渐向后驶去了，站牌、巡查员、保安和一个个被拉下去的人，连带着月台上灰扑扑的人群和他们沉默无言的叫喊一起向后驶去。窗外很快就出现了开阔的田野，白茫茫的天空的空荡荡的土地，偶尔还有几只短翅鸫和山雀飞过窗户。尼古拉让脑袋向后倒下去，打算睡一会儿觉。但车厢里的人实在太多，气氛很闷，怎么也睡不着，只是频频地想起《旗帜》报对他的丑陋攻击，想起有哪几个作家十分讨厌他，净是些不相干的坏透了的事情……他还以为，在离开罗兰鹿斯前往家乡的时候，一个人的心里应该充满怀念与感激的想法呢。  
“鬼才知道这到底是怎么一回事儿，”他在心里想着，“他就是想借我的笔来安抚那些人的心呢……可是，我到底干嘛要这么顺从他？”  
他一个人生闷气的时候，又听到对面的那个中学生在说话：  
“爸爸！我要饿死了！”  
还在撒娇呢。尼古拉忍不住低低地笑起来。他转而想到，他以后也会有这样的孩子，会在他吃蛋糕时出言不逊地教训他，过会儿又会和他撒娇。米派德医生告诉他们，他们马上就会有孩子了。尼古拉已经和伊莉莎商量好，如果生出来的是男孩，就叫他斯特安；如果生出来的是男孩，就叫她斯特安娜。如果他们还有第二个孩子，就全依伊莉莎的性子来。  
不管怎么说，他还想去爱呀。  
他眼前又出现了那些在列车下苦苦等待的黑压压的人群，又出现了那一个个被保安拉下去的人……唉，家里的水管道还通着吗？电话是不是已经切断了？已经这么久没有回去，村公社会不会已经把这栋房子分给别人了呀？想想看吧，到时候他回到自己的房子，里面却生活着截然不同的另一家人……当然，这一家人里也会有恩爱的父母，也会有亲密的兄弟和姐妹，他们最小的孩子也会笑着叫嚷：“爸爸！我要饿死了！”……尼古拉想着这些，忽然觉得疲惫极了。唉，回家啦，家，我还不敢相信呢。  
火车慢慢驶进隧道，最后的一线光也被洞窟彻底抹消了。  
“你好，斯特安哥哥！”尼古拉昏昏沉沉地睡去前，这样默念着。  
.  
【9】  
在这以前，尼古拉还不知道普恩加莱和他是打同一个省出来的。普恩加莱在履历表上写的都是“罗兰鹿斯人”，就和尼古拉总是在履历表上的父亲出身那一栏里写上“工人”一样。  
他们的汽车停在一处紧靠着林边与河流的村子附近，尼古拉嘱咐司机留在外面的小镇上等他们，就牵了伊莉莎的手走进去。要在树林中走一里地，然后才能见到普恩加莱家的炊烟呢。  
这时还是上午，天已经放晴，但此处仍是皑皑白雪，从树梢上垂下一只只冰棱，到处都呈现出一种静谧的淡蓝色。懒怠的、湿冷的风从远方吹来，在人的脸上留下零星几片毛边的雪花。尼古拉走在后面，理了理伊莉莎的围巾和皮帽。  
他们从一片桦木林里穿过，阳光就从光秃秃的枝丫间投下，在地上溅起了流水的亮光、积雪的亮光和覆盖着薄冰的坑洼的亮光。尼古拉踏过雪地的时候，能听到沙沙的声响，就好像斑驳的光影在脚下发出细微的碎裂声。  
尼古拉觉得，他的眼睛本已在罗兰鹿斯因为长期的工作而疲惫了、因为闷热污浊的空气而染脏了、因为时时刻刻都要准备着面临各种各样的人物而衰老了的，可到了这片树林里，却又感觉之前遭受的一切污秽都被这样幽蓝幽蓝的积雪彻底洗去了，他的眼睛好像又恢复了往日的生机，能一眼望到从远方村落里袅袅升起的青烟。  
他对着空气挥了一拳。那拳头即使是在这里也没什么太大的变化，只是仿佛由于如释重负而变得异常的白皙。于是，年轻的作家又想流泪，只是并没有流出来——因为这片桦木林是不允许他的孩子在其中流泪的。尼古拉便轻轻地舒了口气，露出了愉快的笑容。  
每每到了这时，他心底里就会生出一种幼稚的念头，就是想把见到的这一切都写出来，不加任何议论。  
他还记得昨天下午，在阿尔的一个小车站里，他们乘坐的火车与另一辆运送犯人的列车一起停下。押送兵在军车附近走来走去，犯人们有不少低垂着头颅，表明自己的眼睛、自己的鼻子和嘴巴也都做了罪犯的附属。  
蓦地，在这些人的身后，夕阳穿透了云霞的层层裙裾，从西方射出陨落前的万丈光芒，仿佛要将这一个个灰不溜秋的脑袋全都点着。  
这时，有几个人抬起苍白的脸，环视着四周，透露出各自或凶狠或麻木的思想。尼古拉注意到，这些犯人即使是低着头，也有不少在张嘴说话、念叨着的，透过他们的唇形和神情，他仿佛能听到他们各自的戏谑声、哀叹声和咒骂声，还能听到队伍后面一个疯疯癫癫的女犯高昂的歌声。  
那似乎在唱歌的犯人经过他们的车窗时，忽然抬起半边的脸颊，从下面朝这些各怀心思打量着她的人们看了看。尼古拉觉得，在她那双眼睛里没有一点神采，好像奄奄一息的狗最后一眼回望这个世界，眼里既没有困惑，也没有怨恨，只望得见温顺和难过。  
不过，尼古拉不想回忆她的眼睛，也不想回忆笼罩着那一长串队伍的阴郁。他只想把见到的一切都写下来：太阳要落山了，一个犯人在唱歌……就写这样简单的事情，不加任何议论。天空湛蓝湛蓝的，从远处升起炊烟……就写这样的事情，不加任何议论。  
在桦木林以外渐渐出现了村庄的轮廓，越来越近、越来越近了。能看到一件件衣服晾在绳上，身穿白色、黑色、灰色和赭色长衫、棉袄的人们在其中穿来穿去，响起锅碗瓢盆的撞击声和敲打声，刚及膝盖那么高的几个孩子围绕着一棵树站着，妇女们蹲下身子在木盆或铝盆中洗衣妇，奔跑过去的人影在凌冽的空气中留下一团团热气，还有门口几只狗见到生人靠近，就汪汪地吠起来。  
他们顺着普恩加莱给的地址在巷子中间来回流转，终于，在晦暗的角落里出现了一个女人的苍白的脸。她领着他们进入一扇被熏黑了的屋子。  
一进门，那双黝黑而粗糙的手臂就搂住了年轻作家的脖子，就好像作家自己的妈妈搂住他一般。那双手那样小心翼翼而又激烈地颤抖，既是带着喜悦，又是带着痛苦。尼古拉仿佛能透过那双老迈的手去感受到这双手曾经的力量。他知道，就是这样一双佝偻的手过去曾将一个强壮的生命抱在怀中，就是这样一双佝偻的手在甜菜畦中挖出了湿土、拉起了沉重的铁犁，也就是这样一双佝偻的手捧住了她儿子那少年的脸颊、在广袤的田野上送走了她的骨肉。他感到那双劳动者的谦卑的手正在无言地诉说这十余年来遭受的痛苦，那双手是那样恳切地在求助……天哪，天哪，年轻的作家在逐猎事业的过程中，已经错过了这双手的多少道疤痕、多少个故事啊。  
他看到，这里的家具都是陈旧的，陈设极少，而且都好像在焦油里面泡过一遍，已经看不出原本的色彩了。通往卧室的门上挂着一幅印花门帘，墙上挂了两幅装在油腻镜框里的极便宜的复制风景油画，画的都是树林。角落里有一个简易搭成的灵堂，放着三个骨灰盒，一个来自她的丈夫，两个来自她的孩子。除此之外，外面再没有别的值得注意的，连供奉圣像的角落也见不到。神灵在这样的家庭里失去了他的位置。  
他们坐在一起，听着这位母亲谈起过往的事情来。她说这些事情的时候，用的都是极其平淡的语气和极其简单的句式，几乎不用修饰词，偶尔停下来，去倒一杯茶水。如果用叫喊、用歇斯底里的质问和哭泣，那是讲不下去的。  
她说起革命前事情，说起四年战争如何一步步把他们拖入破产的泥沼，说起十九世纪那个最悲惨的冬天有多少人死去，说起在街上走着走着就倒下了的只剩下一把骨架的穷苦孩子的尸体，说起饿疯了、吃了自己孩子的妇人，说起偏远的城镇在白天是如何像死一样寂静。  
“这些东西，痛苦和死亡，只有新时代的人才会听。”她说这话时，睁着一双痛苦的干涩的眼睛，望了一眼尼古拉，“只有没有经历死亡的人会对观赏死亡感兴趣。嗯，他们来来往往……我们这两代人，每个人都经历了那样可怕的时期。嗯……他们大多不会再在乎别人，那已经跟他们没有关系。他们觉得，痛苦从来不会没有理由，如果能理解理由的话，就会好受很多。”  
“我不懂，这其中能有什么理由？”伊莉莎说，“死神想带走一个人还是一千个人，总是没有理由的。就好像不管我们的城墙建造的有几米高，还是无法阻挡那样的冬天。”  
“这就是理由，亲爱的。”她微笑起来，“你看，死神是如此乐于交际。”  
她讲述了内战，讲述她是怎么爱上了一个骑兵旅长，讲述她是如何将宣传单放在孩子的襁褓底下、如何用盐把她的孩子搓得跟皮疹患者一般才混过政府军守卫，还讲了她遇见的形形色色的人，讲了德古安当时在演讲台上说了一个怎样好笑的笑话。只有在说这些事情时，尼古拉才能在她的嘴角看到一点隐隐的微笑。  
她对他们说，她和丈夫究竟是因为什么才被列入镇压名单，如何仅着一件冬衣半徒步穿过半个国家，来到凄凉严寒的流放地，讲到一些中途死去的人如何和他们一起在列车上共同生活了许多天，还告诉他们怎样才能从劳改营逃脱、怎样一个人在丛林中逃亡五百公里不被人们发现……她对他们说，当她历经千辛万苦终于回到家时，是过了多久才收到儿子早已与自己断绝关系的消息……  
令尼古拉感到不可思议的是，她所讲的事情不少他都听见过、看见过、甚至亲身经历过，但不知怎的，他却成功做到了避而远之。不仅如此，他甚至使自己模模糊糊地忘了发生过的这一切，以一个全然陌生的人的眼光去看待着他的过去。  
如同平面内两条相交的线，在一次交会后就各自离去，永不再见。  
“我把这些事情告诉您们，是因为已经太久没有人愿意听另一个人的故事了。您知道的，痛苦，在我们利波斯特从来都不是罕见的。但我不愿将这些事情告诉他（指普恩加莱），请您也不要透露给他。我知道，他不会再回来的。您就告诉他，我的内心已经不再需要他，也不再需要家庭……这事儿发生得很奇怪，却是事实，这种情感已经在我心中死去……倒也不是什么坏事。”  
“好啦，您们就走吧，走吧。不要再让我继续讲下去，否则我会讲个没完没了的……”  
于是他们在黎明时分安静地走了，离开这个村庄。  
在接下来的路途上，尼古拉总是试着回想普恩加莱，想起他总是快活的身影，想起他稚气的孩子般的脸，想起他紧张不安时握紧的小小的手。他这才意识到，他对普恩加莱知道的其实很少，他并没有照顾好他。有时，他回头望着早已消失在地平线后无影无踪的那个陌生的村庄，彻底惶惑了。如果仅仅为了这样的理由，一个人就不得不和他的父母、兄弟姐妹们断绝关系的话，那还有什么事情不可能发生呢？……  
汽车缓缓驶进他们的村庄。尼古拉想象着，1895年的那一天，那辆黑色的军用车或许也是像这样驶进他们的村庄，朝他们的那栋小房子开去。  
没过多久，汽车在一棵菩提树下停了。于是尼古拉又看到了那栋熟悉的、正面有着四扇小窗的三层建筑，只是窗玻璃好像已经被整修过了，已经没有当年他们兄弟两个在窗户上画的画了。  
过去，他们就是在这栋房子的门前一起吃饭、一起嬉戏、一起学习、一起工作……斯特安就是在这扇门的门口弹过吉他；而他当年参加完学校的文艺表演以后，也是穿着稻草人的衣服像这样从这扇门前走过……  
他们家的大门是敞开的，门口很干净，看来是已经有人入住了。住在里面的会是什么样的人？会不会也和他们家一样有一个做村长的父亲、一个做老师的母亲、一个桀骜不驯的哥哥和一个温顺的弟弟？今天会不会有谁正在过生日？他们会怎么为寿星祝寿呢？尼古拉推开大门——  
在昏暗的过道尽头坐着一个青年，裹在灰色的棉袄里，正在用锯子修理一块木料。  
“托里亚！”尼古拉叫起来，扔下了手里的箱子。  
那青年猛地抬起头来，眨着眼，似乎连他自己也感到很吃惊。  
“斯特安不在了，不在了，不在了。”尼古拉听到两个声音同时在说。  
.  
【10】  
刚被一阵细雨滋润了的土地踩在脚下只觉得松松软软，新落下的叶子和腐叶一层一层铺在地上，脚步覆上去时连带着一片一片的弹性。在枞树连接成群的底下，松节油的气息浓烈的盖过鱼腥味的河水和清新的草地气息，山毛榉在更远的道路上隐隐约约张开了苦涩的怀抱，脚边的针苜蓿甜得发腻，很快被厚重的靴底轧到地里。  
休假回来以后，在清晨的河边，他居然遇见了在协会中消失已久的法利埃。  
尼古拉客气地问：“怎样，您的姐姐有信来吗？”  
“不，没有。已经很久很久没有消息了。”法利埃握住尼古拉伸出的手，他的手上乃至身上照例带着一股浓重的酒味儿，“请问，今天是几号？”  
“四月二十一日。”  
“四月二十一……我已经完全记不起来了……五十二岁。竟然整整多算了一个星期零三天。”  
“谁五十二岁？”  
不过，尼古拉问完以后马上就懂了。不吱声了。  
可是，当下已经根本不可能收回某人说出的话了。  
法利埃默默无言地绕着河边走着。尼古拉安静地跟在他后边。相同的命运使他们之间产生了可悲的默契。  
“最近有什么新的消息吗？”  
“哦，有的。”尼古拉说，“不过您不会想知道的。”  
“如果是协会的消息，就不必说了。”  
尼古拉点了点头。  
杂志社和作家协会的墙上不久前都出现了新的墙报，标题是《劳改教育文学作品中的畸变》。  
这篇文章开篇即用夜莺般的语调开始婉转歌唱：在伟大的德古安领导下的利波斯特民主共和国中，文学教育具有重大意义，文学理应向人们呈现我们国家的真实生活。党和政府不遗余力地支持文化事业的欣欣向荣。  
接着，这篇文章又笔锋一转，以手术刀一般冷静而锐利的语言列举种种隐去名字的事例，指出部分作家尤其是青年作家，试图借助时下流行的“劳改教育”一题材扶摇直上，为了营造劳改营中美好虚幻的理想，罔顾事实伦理，甚至未经实地考察，只顾拼命夸大劳改教育的功绩，从而向大众制造全然虚幻的自豪感。这篇文章批评道，这些青年作家妄自将个人的利益置于党交给文学事业的任务上，全然脱离了党和人民，以公谋私，宣扬敌对的政治思想；又用满怀仇恨的激进的话语指责这些青年作家“正如强风扬起时被吹的最高的垃圾”，指责他们“人前是正人君子，进了书房却是堕落的妓女：一面祈福，一面作孽。”“不过是一遍遍的流氓叫嚣，僧侣式的反复诵念单一口号直至嘴角带沫，企图以出卖自己的文字来换取功名利禄，并试着在党与人民之间挑拨离间。”  
尽管这篇墙报并未点名道姓，但根据其中若有若无的暗示，大家都知道这是针对法利埃而来的。  
不过，尼古拉觉得，这篇墙报的可怕之处并不在于常人所看到的“非同一般的勇敢，勇敢到敢于直接攻击文学界的宠儿”，也不在于其中激烈的抨击和指责，他觉得，这篇文章的最可怕之处理应在于：这篇文章就是文学的畸变本身。  
就算尼古拉和法利埃此前再怎么不对头，可要说法利埃是“文学界的败类”“利波斯特文学的资产阶级”，他无论如何也是不会同意的。法利埃是他最敬重的几位抒情派作家之一，法利埃的艺术手法、心理分析都叫他羡慕，尼古拉觉得，他的作品虽没有错综复杂的故事情节和庞大恢宏的场面，却极其富有感染力和抒情色彩，给人以史诗般的强烈印象。  
不错，有人攻击他写这些东西只是为了救他的姐姐，可那又有什么关系呢？尼古拉无法明白，法利埃是不是为了名利写的东西，法利埃是不是一个基督徒，法利埃是不是喜欢筷子更胜过于刀叉、是不是一个犹太人或者格里格亚人、是不是患有静脉曲张、是不是喜欢金发的女人更胜过乌发的姑娘，这些都跟文学有什么关系？尼古拉知道的是，法利埃开创了二十世纪利波斯特文学的新领域，他写的诗连扫大街的老婆婆都知道。  
可是，普恩加莱却快活地对他说：“尼古拉，我看，您实在是把爱兰·法利埃吹捧得过头啦。”  
“这怎么说？难道，当时我们到街上去时，遇到的那几个姑娘们不是在谈论他的书？难道，当初那些把信箱都快挤爆了的信件，不都是冲着他的诗来的？”  
“话是这样，不过，总的来说，您实在是有些过分了。”  
那天傍晚开完会以后，他和法利埃是最后两个离开大楼的。尼古拉还记得，当时大楼门口的看门员在临走前忽然握住了法利埃的苍白的手，满不在乎地说：“您瞧，法利埃同志，这简直就是胡闹，居然攻击起您来啦！唉，唉！只有天才知道这世上怎么总是好人不得安宁！”  
法利埃说：“德古安会明白这一切的。菲利普同志，您知道，一个人是不会因为墙报上的三言两语就一下子变坏的。”  
门卫说：“是的，是的，我们都相信您咧。”  
尼古拉知道，真正使法利埃受到攻击的，不是因为他写的那几本书，也不是因为他有一个在劳改营里蹲着的姐姐，而是因为他不愿意再充当作家协会的文学打手，不愿再为了几行子虚乌有的事就写文章攻击人家、举报人家。法利埃曾是一个道德上的体面人，却被事业逼得不得不堕落，尼古拉有时候想，就跟我一样。我们大家其实都是如此。  
可是，报社们却不愿意就这样轻易放过他。在协会主席阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇的指示下，《文学报》反过来攻击法利埃对“破坏分子”心慈手软，并开始散布谣言。  
不过据说，考虑到他巨大的文学成就和贡献，公社暂时不会对他采取极端措施，但暂时先让朱莉·马尔洛顶替了他在《新世界》和《青年》杂志的职位。  
让尼古拉觉得奇怪的是，协会总是要一批作家攻击另外一批作家，让一家报社攻击另一家报社；可是，那些人并没有写出什么危险的东西来呀，恰恰相反，他们写的都还挺好的呢！  
不过，法利埃不在意协会里最近发生了什么，这总是好的，这样，尼古拉就不用因为需要告知对方自己昨天也在会议上作了关于他的批评讲话而感到不好意思了。  
作家奥黛丽·德纳芙说：“我认为，爱兰·法利埃太关注纯理论的问题了，并试图把这些理论套到我们的活人身上。他的话常常带有一点浸礼派教会精神的意味，太脱离实际，这样不仅不能武装我们的人民，反而会瓦解我们的斗志。”  
尼古拉皱着眉头看着这位新晋不久的青年作家。他还记得，这位德纳芙之所以能被协会看重，多半还是靠法利埃苦心的宣传和推荐。不过，这位德纳芙兴许不记得了。  
“不管怎么说，您应该发言，克莱门捷夫同志。”普恩加莱也诚恳地建议他，“您并不一定非要批评他什么，只要随便扯点党中央的指示与您近来的文学研究的关系……或者随便胡诌点什么吧。您知道的，重要的不是您反不反对法利埃，而是您的行动。大家都这么干，从几百年前的古利波斯特就开始这么干啦。您为什么非要让这点小事把您缠住呢？”  
而这恰恰是让尼古拉困惑已久的地方。他无法说服自己理解，为什么在经历了几次大刀阔斧的革命以后，他们仍主动地保留着几百年前的奴隶似的传统呢？为什么他的身上还带着如此强烈的无条件的顺从呢？  
不过，他并没有把这些疑问抛出来。  
春天像一把竖琴在翠绿的枝叶中簌簌作响。他们一起走过一处湿漉漉的小坝，沉默了一阵子。法利埃四下里望了望，忽然停下来，转过身，用那双酗酒者的红肿的眼睛定定地看着尼古拉，说：  
“您知道，克莱门捷夫同志，让·弗朗索瓦·米勒兰写作《伊塔弥卑斯的旗帜》时，曾一度怀疑此书的写作是否真的有益于人类。”  
尼古拉停下来，等待他继续说下去。  
“天才的作家并不坚信自己在做有益于人类的事业，可是我们的作家们却不怀疑自己的文章对人类有用，这是很可笑的——难道没有人再记得彼拉多审讯耶稣时的发问了吗？”  
“耶稣说：‘我的诞生和我来到人间，是为了证实真理的存在。’”  
“‘彼拉多又问了一遍：‘什么是真理？我们都有真理，你的同我一道吗？’”  
“问题没有得到解答……而问题就在这里！我们都读过四月份的那一期墙报，您知道，公社要求每个人反躬自问：‘我为什么要写作？我想要证实的是哪种真理？我希望哪种真理胜出？’……而答案，又不是不言而喻的。”  
他说这些话的时候，尼古拉觉得空气里忽然染上一层浓烈的干邑白兰地的味道。  
尼古拉已经不知不觉开始皱起了眉头，带着沉思的神情看着在他面前缓缓走着的法利埃的身影，觉得对方多少有点不正常，喝醉了。他干嘛要跟我说这些？他不安地猜想，会不会是想拿话引话？不，不，我最好还是管好我的舌头，免得祸从口出。不过啊，确实是这样，是这么一回事……他又埋怨起来，可是，法利埃，我今天实在没有多少心思和你谈哲学。我刚刚应该早点走掉才是！  
他心不在焉地看着法利埃。法利埃又转过头，注视着他那看起来似乎很专心的目光，继续说：  
“您要知道，我已经不是协会的宪兵和斗士了。他们攻击阿列克谢·安德里安诺维奇的时候，我看了当时我能找到的所有的关于劳改教育的书，也包括我自己的。若要说当时有什么是为我所最为不齿的，便只剩下从罗兰鹿斯批量生产出来的所谓‘文学’。如果只是平时偶尔看看其中几本的话，倒还是可以忍受，但……您看，现在我们居然把那种被全然曲解了的东西叫做‘爱情’？或者叫做‘利波斯特人的人性’？叫做‘文学’？……克莱门捷夫同志，这是我无论如何也无法忍受的。”  
“抱歉，抱歉，克莱门捷夫同志，其实，我没有看不起任何人，实际上，我也没有那种资格——瞧，我现在只是一个落魄的流浪汉，一个半只脚踏进黑名单的人。罗兰鹿斯的作家们很不喜欢我。不过，我在罗兰鹿斯待得越久，也就越清晰地看到，只有真相、只有现实是确定的……而我们对这种现实所做出的一切阐述实际上不过都是一种无望的文学，是毫无意义的工业产物。正因为过于荒诞不经，因此反而能称其为美来了……不过，这是十分危险的，因错而生的文学，无疑是已经到了行将就木的末日。这是我要对你说的，这是第一点。我不能再忍受自己对自己说谎了，这不是文学，这也不是我们追求的理想。甚至，您也应该感觉到，这一切都与我们的理想南辕北辙。”  
尼古拉继续保持那种心不在焉的态度，但觉得有必要反驳一下法利埃，尽管他打心眼儿里也觉得对方说的很对。所以他说：  
“不对，不对，您这说的就不对了，法利埃同志。人们将您看作过激的完美主义者，看来这个看法是不无根据的。可是，社会不是完美的逻辑的产物，而是四成的必然性与六成的偶然性相互碰撞的历史的产物。在数百年来逐渐积累起来的这栋古老庞大的建筑中，形成了一系列思想、传统、情感和偏见，继而构建起了民族国家的灵魂；但它的基石是随意选定的，它的结构是松散的，而居住在其中的人民也正同这建筑一样亟待人类灵魂的工程师来修补。我们的文学作品正是通过毁誉来塑造、修补此栋建筑长久生存与发展所必需的人与事，此即一切文学诞生发展的初衷。社会主义的理想就是通过扬弃来进一步塑造一国人民的人性，也就是正义和公平的世界：公平分享、同情弱者、善良待人；而不是自由的颓废派。”  
法利埃很耐心地听完，朝他摆了摆手，竟微笑起来：  
“背叛！您这是背叛！”  
过了一会儿，还没等尼古拉插话，他又说：  
“克莱门捷夫同志，我看出来，您的天性是优秀的，现在却被怯懦给藏匿起来啦。您身上充满了对政治的奴性。您并不是革命的孩子，您只是革命缔造的国家的孩子；阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇也是如此，一些小事就能让他自我陶醉。您看他衣着非常整洁，穿制服，戴着肩章，好像就是想让人忘记他以前穿着工装的模样，忘记他的名字过去也曾列在魔鬼的名单上。他曾检举过利戈尼耶，还告发过卡隆，告发过歌迪亚，告发过密特朗，他证言见到施特鲁姆院士和魔鬼在一起，证言见到科黛大娘和魔鬼在一起，证言见到梅格勒同志和魔鬼在一起……可是，我们仔细想想，当利戈尼耶在威尔金森林里作战的时候，这个宪兵在哪里？当卡隆在伊塔弥卑斯的时候，这个宪兵在哪里？当歌迪亚和勒林省的人们在一块儿时，这个宪兵在哪里？他在极夜的黑暗中待过吗？当可怕的机器出现故障，被生生绞断了的是他的手臂还是梅格勒的手臂？”  
法利埃谈到阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇时，尼古拉瑟缩了一下。因为他想起来，他的名字过去也曾列在魔鬼的名单上。  
“是啊，是啊。”尼古拉轻轻地说。他感到自己的心在紧张地跳着，时刻担心会不会有第三个人突然闯入他们危险的谈话。他低垂下了眉眼，就好像要潜入太阳投下的阴影深处，不想再听那老奸巨猾的、使他感觉害怕的话语了。“这事儿荒唐是荒唐，但并不多，不会因此就从巴尔阡兰山撤到奥汶涅（奥汶涅属于加龙省，是通往首都罗兰鹿斯的门户，1880-1884年与瓦兰休斯的四年战争中利军曾一度撤退到这里）来。”  
“难道您只觉得我是在抱怨阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇没有把手放到机器底下去？”法利埃哼了一声，接着又说，“您把文学看作完全的工具，这样是不妥当的。世界革命的理想不是塑造新的人类，更不是用空想来督促、鞭笞我们的人，而是解放人类，因此就决不能把人当作羊来领导。德古安播下了世界革命的龙种，却在希拉克身上收获了牧羊人的跳蚤。希拉克不懂这一点，他把自己当作德古安以后的牧羊人、施舍者，我们的阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇也是在效仿这位宪兵头目，效仿他穿制服、带肩章、还在腰间配枪。他谈起阿列克谢·安德里安诺维奇，发狠地说：‘呵！看我打掉他1885年的那一套！’——可是，我们的人民需要的不是施舍，而是尊重。希拉克那样聪明，可连他也不懂这样的道理。发表阿列克谢·安德里安诺维奇的作品，不是因为需要让我们的人民有精神享受，而是因为他写的是好的；为勤勤恳恳的农民颁发奖章、奖励高级住所，不是因为需要让我们的人民相信我们是社会主义国家，而是因为人的劳动与荣耀就应记在人的名下；工会需要全心全意为工人们争取他们的权利与福利，不是因为国家赋予了这样的权利与福利，而是这本身就是工会的责任。您听着，不是人民制造了1771年的大恐怖和断头机，不是人民想要肃反那五万的阿族干部，不是人民需要剥夺千千万万的囚犯的十年通信权，不是人民需要枪弹、需要潜水艇和大炮，也不是人民需要保姆、需要奖章、需要养老金和高级住所，需要国家赋予的权利、需要你我写出来的诗歌。可我们却把这一切都当做个人恩惠。国家高高在上，认为缔造了它的人民应当对它感恩戴德。”  
尼古拉瞥了一眼法利埃，心里想：原来你是这样，原来你是这样。  
他没有搭腔，耸了耸肩膀，转身就打算走。我干嘛还留在这里和他说话？他想，我是不想说话的，我需要的是安静。说话没有一点儿好处，也没什么意思，反正人民既不需要我的文章，也不需要我说话。我们已经有过塞尼耶和达里安（1761年革命后于1771-1773年中统治利波斯特的赫默罗派共和政府的领导人物，于1773年被不堪忍受其暴政的罗兰鹿斯公民联合诸多外省发动六月政变推翻）的演说，有过希拉克（指1880-1884四年战争时期的利波斯特总统埃米勒·希拉克）的致辞和报告，有过德罗兹多夫（指阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇·德罗兹多夫，作协会长）的夸夸其谈，波厄的辩论，艾克阿切波洛斯的高谈阔论，墙报上的煽动，现在还有法利埃的放言高论，哈哈……他感到，人类的整个历史长河中或许都还不曾有哪一个时期会像两百年来的利波斯特这样充斥着如此空洞无物的长篇大论，如此一味地废话连篇、信口雌黄、华而不实、唠唠叨叨……  
一直等他走到了马路上，这些模模糊糊的声音和想法却还没有把他放过。他带着若有所思的神情看着每一个打他身边经过的人，努力记住他们的脸，在心里却出现了一种不安的想法。现在他们还能谈论牧歌的守护者，还能谈论工人的权利，还在谈论人民的劳动和荣耀，还在谈论养老金和高级住所，谈论他们各自的前程，他想，可是，好像已经有什么东西悄无声息地被束之高阁、被列入禁区了，就连法利埃也不敢承认。这件东西太庞大也太沉重，人们不会再谈起它，就像他不会再同人谈起自己的哥哥一样。  
渐渐地，那条河已经彻底消失在了视野之中。但尼古拉忽然停下来，循着法利埃最后站立的方向望去，满怀怨恨，心想，就是这个可恶的家伙搅乱了他的信仰。  
.  
【11】  
清晨，尼古拉挂下了电话，几乎是满怀幸福与喜悦地唤着妻子：“伊莉莎！伊莉莎！法利埃是无辜的！伊莉莎，德古安夜里给他打电话啦！”  
“我的天啊，我的天啊，这可太突然了。”伊莉莎说，“都说了些什么呀？”  
“‘您的创作意义非凡’‘您的创作意义非凡’……”尼古拉喃喃地重复着，好像这句评语是针对他本人发出的一般，幸福地就快喘不过气来了。  
“这下子，恨他的人、害他的人可全都要完了！哎，我已经能想象出来，明天他重新回到协会里，你们的人会是怎样一副情景啦。”  
“是啊，是啊，是啊……”尼古拉热切地应着，可声音渐渐低了下去。不过，妻子似乎并没有察觉到这一点。  
在最初几分钟的喜悦渐渐褪去以后，伊莉莎的话好比一根钢针，忽然刺破了他所有美好的想象，使他的心底里陡然升起一种惶惑不安之感。  
这种奇特的不安之感，一方面来自于愧疚：他为自己一时的软弱而内疚，为此前在大会上针对法利埃而作的发言而内疚，为此前同法利埃的争执而内疚。他想到近来几次，每每见到法利埃时，总觉得需要对他做出一番解释。他想到法利埃总是谦恭温和的目光，想到他在退无可退时请自己帮忙时舒出的窘迫的叹息，想到他无能为力的手和酗酒者的脸。  
伊莉莎说的对，那些恨他的人、害他的人这下可全都要完了。  
要知道，是在那个人的领导下，年轻的国家才击败了各民主党派，才打退了从四面八方包围而来的豺狼，才使整个欧洲对利波斯特的目光由窥伺转为畏惧。要知道，只凭那个人的一句话，就可以雨后春笋般出现大批大批的建筑，就可以发配绵延不绝的人群前往流放地，就可以使成千上万的人自愿死去。要知道，尽管那个人从不为自己加冕，尽管那个人过着淳朴、平实的生活始终如一，尽管那个人时常背负着沉重的双手、踏着严峻的步伐从大街小巷中穿行而过，所有人却都愿意低下各自的头颅，将那个人看作是神圣国家的化身。  
而现在，那个人却在夜里给他打电话了！  
那些恨他的人、害他的人，这下可全都要完了。  
尼古拉一个人在私下里又一遍又一遍地重述着：“‘您的创作意义非凡’……‘您的创作意义非凡’……”  
他的心紧张地跳着，不知道以后该以怎样的态度面对法利埃。要知道，在这之前，他所做过的最热情的动作也不过是在擦身而过时小心翼翼而迅速地同法利埃握手；要知道，在这之前，他也诋毁过法利埃啊！就是他，是他不久前在会上检讨说，自己过高地估计了法利埃的作品，而没有看到它的缺陷与错误。可是，也正是他，是他曾经对法利埃坦言自己如何因为书上的几段文字而彻夜揪心难捱。  
也许，他应该给阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇写一封信，说他病了，近日来不能到协会里去。这样，他也不用出门，不用上街。等到病假期一到，他就可以自然而然像其他人一样和法利埃亲近了。  
可是，过了一会儿，他又打定主意，马上就要赶到协会里去，推开门，还来不及放下帽子，就要走进会议厅，痛苦而郑重地宣布：“同志们，我要来说说这几天来这几月我所看到的与我所感到的……”，同时还要把请求宽恕的目光望向法利埃所在的方向。  
其实，何必想这么多呢？在罗兰鹿斯，一切都是可以理解的，因此一切也都是可以发生的。他为什么就不能像其他人一样就当什么都没发生过，就在第二天大大方方地走上去，亲切热诚地握住法利埃的手，祝贺他在文学上取得的巨大成功呢？毕竟，法利埃也曾向他坦言，他从未责怪过他，于他而言，“一切的痛苦渐渐地都是可以忍受的。”  
可是，心底里一个声音却嘲笑他说：“真不要脸！你这样算什么人？你这是奉承，是看人脸色的奴才咧。”  
不过，他什么时候是没有看人脸色的呢？  
有那么一瞬间，他真想杀人，只是过了很久也还没弄清楚他到底想杀谁。  
忽然间，另一股危险的念头又滑进他的脑海里。他想起来，那篇该死的墙报还没被揭下来，法利埃还没有被打倒，并且重新站起来了，并且站得如同一位巨人。他也想起来，协会里似乎也有一些人不喜欢他，他也许就要成为狮子的下一个目标。他还想起来，十四个月前，他曾偷偷地跑到公安局里打探斯特安的消息；十个月前，他在履历表上的某一栏里似乎填写得很模糊；九个月前，他曾和普恩加莱说过作家罗贝尔的作品太矫情，也说过作家佩蒂埃的文字太浮夸；三个月前，他曾帮托里亚和库兹明在布鲁本上了户口，他曾当着几位同僚的面批评一篇社论写得不好，他曾抱怨过希拉克的名字在报纸上出现得太频繁，甚至超过了德古安的名字，他也曾在四下无人时悄悄指责希拉克在搅乱社会主义……可谁知道那时候会不会有一个耳朵在暗处里警戒？想到这儿，他只觉得后背的寒毛都竖起来了，就好像那位宪兵头目正在背后安静地看着他一样，就像猫戏谑地观赏它的猎物徒劳地挣扎。  
“够啦，够啦，简直都不能让人自己思考啦！”他小声地说。  
他意识到，当下最紧要的问题似乎已经不是该如何与法利埃相处的问题了，而是他自己的问题。他现在的地位不上也不下，可极其容易滑到下端。他想，他并不是普恩加莱那样的乐天派，之前人们还乐于同他打交道，完全是因为他在请愿书上签过名。可现在，也许就在明天，同僚们就会把他孤立起来，见了面也不跟他打招呼，谈起他的名字只会冷笑，马上就会用过去对待法利埃的方式、对待阿列克谢·安德里安诺维奇的方式、对待勒罗伊的方式来对待他啦。马上，就会有好事的人比警察还要抢先一步地挖出他所有的秘密，向所有人宣告他的姓名、他的民族、他的家庭、他有污点的履历和他穿的底裤的颜色，甚至还会宣告他于某年某月某日将某张印有关于希拉克的头版头条的报纸扔进某个垃圾桶里！这样的事情，不是几百年来都一直在利波斯特的土地上上演过吗？  
也许，他应该去买点花来，把鲜花当做自己的盾牌。毕竟，人们总不至于向抱着花的人挥拳的，也不会对他们太冷淡。  
在法利埃落难的时候，他没有在道义上声援他，尼古拉为此懊悔不已。他害怕，同样的事情会发生在他的身上。  
他又想起那部被《旗帜》批评过的小说。哎呀，那部见鬼的书，当初他到底为什么要写那个故事呢？想不到，想不到，他居然仅仅因为那一个微不足道的、又蠢又笨的故事，就要在一瞬之间完全败坏他和希拉克的关系了！  
也许，他想，法利埃最大的错误，就是接下了那通来自德古安的电话。如果他当时没接，或许因为要和妻子去看电影错过了，或许因为一次醉酒忘记了，或许因为一次发烧错过了，甚至是因为一场车祸错过了，那事情也许会大不一样。法利埃接起的电话不仅在一瞬之间改变了他自己的命运，竟也改变了他尼古拉的命运！他想不到，还有什么是能比这更糟、更能令他生气的。就算阿列克谢·安德里安诺维奇让《文学报》攻击他，这也是可以容忍的；就算普恩加莱这辈子都不想和他打招呼，这也是可以理解的；就算警察们来搜查他的家、把他扔到监狱里去，这也是情理之中的。可是现在，他只要一想到法利埃，就觉得无法容忍。他一想到法利埃，就要想到他马上就要飞黄腾达，就要想到到时候只要他一声令下，马上就会有人请他搬入新别墅、给他分配新汽车、为他请来保姆，还会在餐桌上奉上新鲜的黑鱼子酱，把他当作干部、当作人民的财富保护起来。可他尼古拉呢？他马上就要坠落、马上就要化为监狱里的尘土啦！  
最令他伤心的是，到时候谁都不会在乎他了。连法利埃也不会在乎。可是要知道，他们不久前还是分担同样的痛苦的朋友咧！  
他觉得自己简直成了世界上最不幸的人，一下就从人间沉到了深海，沉到了比任何地方都要低的地方。在那里，成百上千吨的压力从四面八方涌来，好像要把他的脊梁压断、肋骨折弯，还要把他的头盖骨碾成齑粉。  
早上，伊莉莎看到他迟迟没有出门，说道：“我的天啊，你怎么还没有走？”  
“对不起，伊莉莎，我忘记系领带了。”他笑着说。  
伊莉莎把他要的那条领带取过来，对他说：“尼古拉，我看出来你最近很不对劲。到底发生什么事了？”  
“还能是什么事呢？”  
“可以有的事情很多。可你到底在怕什么呢？”  
“不过是读到一首叫做《当我读到一本烂书时》的诗。伊莉莎，你有没有想过，以后有人读起这首诗的时候，也可能会这样想到我的书。”  
“得了吧，你要知道，你想像米勒兰一样操心这方面的事情，你还差远了呢。”  
从协会里开完会，尼古拉找到看门的菲利普大爷，对他说：“您瞧，老爹，现在无论是朋友还是同事，都在劝我写一份悔过书，检讨我的错误，连普恩加莱这小伙子也这样。可我到底有什么过错呀？”  
他一个劲地说自己的事，好像一个出门被自行车撞了一下的人，觉得有必要将这不幸的事说道说道。  
“您的问题就在于想得太多。”菲利普笑呵呵地说，“如果您愿意来当个看门人的话，就不会有这些苦恼了。”  
“这不是耍流氓吗？”尼古拉生气地说，“当看门人也会有当看门人的烦恼，我去人事处时曾看到，您们这行的竞争是十分激烈的。”  
“确实如此，确实如此。”菲利普说，“但我并没有说错，您的问题就在于您的野心与您的良知无法兼容。”  
这是把他当作失恋的小孩子啦！“对不起，我希望您能认真严肃地对待这个问题。”  
“您不是自由的，克莱门捷夫先生。您创造了您目前拥有的财富，并心甘情愿被它捆绑在原地。因此您就不能坐在这里轻松愉快地给人家看大门，给您最关切的人写几百封信；而是只能一脸苦闷地坐在办公室里喝咖啡，享用火腿和鱼子酱面包，到了晚上再和您最讨厌的同事一起去高档影院看教育电影。”  
“可我上哪儿去找能让我愿意去看大门的勇气啊。”尼古拉很快地说，睫毛忍不住眨巴起来。  
过去，尼古拉偶然从监狱附近经过，就猜想在这高墙之内昼夜有人在活动些什么。现在，他又从这里经过，看见了各个岗哨上都站直了持枪的卫兵们，看见了那一堵堵令人望而生畏的高墙。而斯特安就曾站在这样一堵墙的背后，穿着空荡荡的囚衣，从此永永远远被外面的世界遗忘——一想到这些，他简直再也不能睡着了，等待斯特安的到底是什么样的命运？他当时是睡在怎样的铁板床上面？是怎样在一个个夜晚张大了眼睛凝视着天花板？为什么他一点都不知道这些东西？  
德古安的电话好像干预的不仅仅是现实，还干预了过去。尼古拉现在还照常出门、到编辑部去、到报社去、到协会去，偶尔去公园里散散步，但他觉得一切都已经不一样了，他脚下走的路也不再是之前走的路，空气也完全变了，皮鞋上散发出他童年时奔跑过那片桦树林时干干的泥土的气息。  
晚上吃饭的时候，他想对妻子说：“伊莉莎，我有预感，我们家将发生不幸。”  
他还想对妻子说：“伊莉莎，不管将来发生了什么，我希望你相信，你的丈夫是相对且绝对无辜的。”  
但他最后说出口的却是：“这是秋天前的最后一个星期天了，让我们出去走走吧！“  
他们到绿木公园里走了一圈又一圈。等天完全黑下来、行人渐渐都回去了时候，他们找了一张临河的长椅，开了一瓶李子酒。  
“要是你和我离了婚，就可以自由了，或许就不用和我一起丢掉工作、甚至被发配到上罗兰去了。”  
尼古拉仔细盯着伊莉莎的脸。他知道，他的伊莉莎是个聪明的女子，现在已经全都知道到底是怎么一回事了。他眨巴着睫毛，屏息等待她的反应。  
伊莉莎短促地笑了笑。“我们不要再谈论这个了。”她说，“我们在一起，这就很好。”  
接着，他们又喝了一瓶乡下人自酿的茴香酒。伊莉莎很快喝醉了，醉倒在他怀里。  
伊莉莎哪怕哭一哭也好，摔碎什么东西，在家里点一把火，就这么扬长而去……可她愣住了，一句话也不说，也不问详情——她是经历过这一切的，她和他一样都在隐忍中长大，这点他是知道的。  
一想到她局促的微笑和安静的话语，巨大的痛苦就撕裂着他的心。现在不赶紧把他踢开，她会很难脱身的，到时候会把她也扔到大坝建设工地上去，逼她在齐膝深的冷水中每天挖泥十五个小时……即使成功脱了身，没有任何人想要带走她，她也还会走到公安部门里去，拖着疲惫瘦小的身躯，挤在那不见尽头的黑色的队伍里，一个监狱接着一个监狱找去，只为了打听他的消息……不行，不行，她是不能再接受这样的打击的。真见鬼！  
人们无力保护自己，无论是在一百年前还是一百年后，从来都不能。尼古拉还从来没有像这样因为这件事而如此痛苦过。可怕的洪水席卷了他们的生活，漩涡努力将他拉向江底，一切都连带着人的骨架和脊梁被冲垮了……可是！可是！万福童贞圣母，你可千万不要让这漩涡再把伊莉莎卷进去。这是他最最爱的人了呀。  
“尼古拉啊，写一份悔过书吧，大家这种时候不都这么干吗？”他在心底里对自己说。  
.  
【12】  
托里亚来信了。信是经好几次周转才由他们相信的人亲自交给尼古拉的，由此躲避了邮局的审查。尽管他们此前已经谈过相关的问题，但那信中谈到的长达十七页的劳改营尤其是青年劳改营的详细状况简直令他心惊。  
不久以后，阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇打电话过来询问，关于劳改教育的新一部小说何时才能脱稿。尼古拉只能呈上这部剧本前几章的初稿。尽管如此，他表现出的怠慢的态度仍然让他在作协会议上受到批评。然而与此同时，他也清晰地认识到，阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇的来电或许是一个信号，如果他能及时提供希拉克正在等待的优质小说，或许就能挽回当时在《三个人的车站》一书上的过错。  
不过就在同时，一篇题为《关于劳改教育中的畸变》的论文已经完稿，就安安静静地躺在尼古拉的手边。  
尼古拉正站在道德的转折点上，并且难以为继。  
普恩加莱劝他：“尼古拉·克莱门捷夫同志，您不一定非要写什么检讨书，只消在会上表下态就可以啦。”  
从洛林宫里传出小道消息，德古安的身体每况愈下，甚至出现了咳嗽出血的症状。  
“您很清楚，克莱门捷夫同志，在这种时候，您必须做出一点表态。”法利埃说，“您是了解阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇的。如果不说话，很有可能把您定为政治问题。”  
尼古拉有时候想拍一拍法利埃的肩膀，对他说：“算了吧，别搞这一套啦！难道当时不是您在河边将这位委员长比作宪兵头目吗？”可是，他也很清楚地知道，当初能站在河边谈话的时候已经过去了。  
他对自己说：“哼，去他妈的吧！我有什么错？我不检讨！”，便把写好的检讨书撕得粉碎。可到了晚上，他一个人站在房门后，敞开着窗棂，聆听着街上黑色的死寂。政治团体和俱乐部中流传着各种小道消息，声称希拉克已经着手准备开始清洗，第一份名单已经拟定……够了，够了，难道一切又要回到1895年了吗？他夜复一夜地在街上徘徊，在晚风中仔细谛听每一声划破空气的汽车鸣笛声和熄火声，会不会就在他闭上眼的一刹那，已经有人无声无息地消失了？要知道，使人强制消失的手段是何其多啊，而且这样的情形在利波斯特并不少见，就是革命也不能将它根除呢！  
我不检讨，我不检讨，也不写文章……斯特安，斯特安，你看见我了吗？  
有一天，他把普恩加莱拉到只有他们两个人知道的地方喝酒。他们约定不谈政治，可喝到一半，尼古拉还是忍不住发起火来：  
“你可知道，使我特别难受的是什么？潘，我现在对你说，在我看来，文学的价值在于引导人而非改造人，更不在于剥夺我们的人知道真相的权利——可现在，谁也不说那些躺在地底下的人身上发生的事，只是给活者授予勋章，再把死者编成传说。我们的社会主义在强迫人们活在历史当中，沉溺于八十年代的伟大……来听听我们的作家们怎么说：‘文学是政治的附庸’‘政治有权对文学发号施令’，这就是说，他们有权让文学去端机关枪冲锋，让文学去扫大街，让文学去山上挖矿回来以后还要给他们掏下水道……可是，不对，不对！文学本身就有崇高的价值，它本身就是火把、就是旗帜，如果没有它，人类根本无法从柏拉图的洞穴中走出来。可法利埃居然拿这面旗去给希拉克的晚宴擦桌子！真让人受不了！”  
“哼，关于扫大街，你还是算了吧。扫大街也是要干净履历的。而你的书有什么用呀？”普恩加莱给他灌了一杯酒，“你是傻瓜呀，老兄，来，忘了那个。生命是短暂的，尼古拉，而且我看出来你会比正常人更短命，所以让我们来干杯！”  
他又给尼古拉灌了两杯酒，咧着嘴：“喝吧，喝吧。你就当我什么都没听到，我就当你什么都没说过。”  
“神秘的利波斯特灵魂呀，人人都想了解她。”普恩加莱傻笑着说，“你要知道，尼古拉，我们的人都是精神的人——这不是轰轰烈烈的八十年代造成的，也不是德古安造成的，更不是希拉克造成的。利波斯特人自古以来就相信自己是上帝的六千六百六十六万选民，他们总是没完没了地续茶、一杯接一杯地喝酒，试图在茶馆和赌场中寻找生活的意义、普世的价值、利波斯特的灵魂……是的，是的，你要知道，尼古拉，我们的人从来就是精神的人，是非物质的人，是特殊的人，是上帝的选民。我们的精神细胞中，真实离得很远，但是伟大离得很近哩。”  
“潘，你这混账！”尼古拉迷迷糊糊地嚷着，“混账！”  
尽管检讨书被撕碎了，但上面的话尼古拉却一句也没有忘。所以等到夜深人静的时候，他又坐到书房里，忐忑不安地写着下一份检讨书。他想，说不定什么时候用得着呢。  
早晨醒来时，伊莉莎心慌意乱地对他说：“亲爱的，我做了一个梦。”  
“怎么？”  
“我梦见我们穿过了整座城市，我和所有人都走丢了，迷了路，只能拿出你画给我的地图……但是，那张地图是空白的一片，只有在反面用打字机打着一份电报，写着你已在工作中殉职……四周忽然间挤满了人，一个姑娘把我推到你的墓边，阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇走过来，希望我发表一篇祭祷文……”  
“我怎么会殉职呀？”他笑了，“我就是坐在办公室里写写字的嘛！”  
“我记得他们每个人的脸。”伊莉莎睁大了眼睛，说，“是故意把我落下的，故意的。那次是为了带‘红色探寻者’（青年团中的一类积极分子，负责搜集、创作革命期间的故事和慰问老兵）们到山顶上点火炬。队伍是从洛林宫出发，要穿过利波斯特大街、科尔苏特大街和芍药丛街才能到达近郊。所有人都在唱歌……我记得，有一个戴帽子把护耳放下来的男孩子，还有一个穿青灰色大衣的抽烟的女人，一路上都在监视我。他们不是为了去点火炬，因为十一月就已经点过了；点火炬只是掩饰……”  
“你是说组织这场上千人的游行只是这一两千人为了监视你而作的掩饰？”尼古拉完全被逗乐了。  
“是的，是这样。”她点了点头，“队伍从科尔苏特大街走过去，要经过我们的别墅，但那房子已经被查封了，贴着封条。我停了一会儿，不敢相信，这时候，那个抽烟的女人从我身边很快走过，很快地说了一句：‘您看错了，科尔苏特44号在下一个路口，这儿是22号。’说完，就低下头去，只能看到她青灰色的背影。这个动作似乎是某种暗示，好像所有人的目光都聚集到了我们这里。跟在我后面的那个把护耳放下来的男孩子很快就跟上来，和我并肩走，侧过半边脸，用很小的音量跟我说话，说的是很久以前发生的事……向我忏悔当时是他揭发了伊娃……”  
够了，够了！为何还要死守着自己那份清高？要知道，就是他不来写这些东西，希拉克也会找到一个连的作家愿意来替补他！他开始觉得自己是愚钝的、骄傲的，还常常发表一些无聊的演说……首先要做一个人，要做一个有责任感的人，这就要求他不能每时每刻都只顾着自己的原则和尊严——况且，如果他自己走到办公室里把检讨书交给德罗兹多夫，也不会有人看见，压根不会损伤什么尊严。再况且，递交了检讨声明的难道不是大有人在吗？  
尼古拉知道自己不应该做也不允许自己做任何有害于伊莉莎的事情，要知道，那可是他的妻子呀。既然如此，那摆在面前的事情是简单易懂的，他不能靠放弃写作来拯救一个落入劳改营的人，一个也不救不了！但他可以确保伊莉莎的幸福、确保他们未来的孩子和整个家庭的幸福——不，其实就连这个也不能完全做到。可是，有一点是显而易见的，只要递交了希拉克所期望的作品，就能减少伊莉莎的噩梦。  
斯特安，斯特安，我做错了什么呀？我不是什么都没有做错吗？  
礼拜日早晨，纯白的雾霭笼罩了罗兰鹿斯，让尼古拉想起圣特雷莎头顶被赐予的祝福。时光仿佛在这一刻屏住了呼吸、停滞了步伐，微风拂面，送来的空气又清冽又舒爽，一切都是朦胧、奇异而美妙的。尼古拉以为，在这样的早晨，即使是杀人犯也能被人们原谅。  
阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇打来电话，叫他去办公室一趟。  
“为什么您这样不愿意帮助我们的兄弟姐妹呀，克莱门捷夫同志？”主席痛心疾首地说，“怎么，难道您认为问题在于《旗帜》报给予了您一定程度的不公正的评判，因此一直为此生气麽？不，不，克莱门捷夫同志，您自个儿也知道，问题要比这个深刻得多。”  
“是的，是的……”他木然地点头。  
“是的，是的，问题在于，我们的事业已经发展到了新阶段，社会发展的现实向我们提出了新要求，因此，我们必须做出新的决策、新的方针。克莱门捷夫同志，您是优秀的党员，如今却不幸走上歧途。如果您真心实意想要帮助党完成新的斗争的话，就应当摒弃您过去那些现今看来已经不合时宜了的观念。”  
“是的，是的，可是，我想……”  
“还有什么可是呀？听着，克莱门捷夫同志，文化部提出了新的要求，要求我们对运作的劳改营系统进行分析和评估、做出完整的有力的报告。您明白我的意思吗？您之前参与过此类项目，我认为，这是很适合您的——这是参与该项目的一份文件，里面附有履历表；不过，首先，您得在这份承诺书上签名。“  
他直盯着尼古拉看了一会儿，尼古拉很了解这种目光，它代表不信任。  
“哦，是的，我是参加过，不过……”  
“不过什么？”阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇敏锐地抬起头来，注视着他。  
“不过——我想做另外一个决定。”  
阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇等待着。  
“我想拒绝加入这个项目。”  
“拒绝？”阿尔谢其克·安吉波维奇逼视着他的眼睛，慢吞吞地重复了一遍这个词，“克莱门捷夫同志，您可知道这个决定意味着什么？”  
“是的，就是这样，我已经考虑过了。”尼古拉微微笑着说。格纳西镇上有教养的男孩子在与对手交手前就是这样说话的。  
“嗯？您知道？那您也知道——就是说，您根本无心帮助我们克服在斗争中遇到的阻力。”他忽然发作起来，“哼，真见鬼！一碰到实际问题，您就第一个躲起来了！怎么，我的父辈经历了所有的战争，我们一路打到巴尔阡兰山，难道就为了在您这里得到一个自作清高的‘我拒绝’？”  
他顿了一会儿，突然说：  
“呵，克莱门捷夫同志，我知道您在打什么鬼算盘。您不是通过买醉推掉我们的会议，就是找各种理由延迟截稿的日期，这已经变成制度性的毛病了！您的所见所为多么富有局限性，好像确信党的一切都是依靠您的赞歌才建立起来的，这是完全误入歧途了。我看出来，您来这里不为了别的，只是为了向我们宣告我们的队伍中存在着一小股自认为自己有权利保持异己意见的力量。但您要知道，党不需要任何张扬意见分歧的色彩，只需要切实的工作。无法理解这一点的人，永远不会成为我们的人。”  
他说到后面时，眼睛已经不再看着尼古拉，而是别过头去，仿佛在跟另一个人谈话，而他尼古拉只不过是空气一样的存在。他的脸色凝重，一只手下意识地放在腰带上。  
过去他就是在那里配过枪，就是从那里拔出枪来击毙俘虏的。尼古拉意识到。  
“哦！原来是这样。”  
尼古拉侧过身，眯起眼睛，直视着德罗兹多夫僵硬了的脸，发狠地说：  
“我是否是党的人，这用不着您来判决。但您需要知道的是，我是从头到脚的利波斯特人（“利波斯特人”的发音和“自由”相近），我的笔杆子由我说了算！如果我写这些东西，我就对不起将来无缘无故被投进监狱流放的人。德罗兹多夫同志，您要写我的报告，您就写吧，写给希拉克我也不在乎！”  
尼古拉头也不回地走到另一个房间里，用冷水洁净了自己的脸，然后为父母和哥哥祈祷。  
.  
【13】  
当一整面纸快要被填满时，秒针又滴滴答答走了四千多下，他忽然之间停下来，阖上了笔记本：这个行动往往代表着短时间内他再也写不下去了。  
他从书架底下的小柜里拿出半瓶酒，一杯接一杯地喝下去，瘫倒在木椅上，望着窗外每时每刻都渐渐亮起来的单调的景色。他明白，他承认，他再也无法也再也不会写出任何有关于“劳改教育使人焕然一新”的东西了，而他的人生也像那稿纸上被钢笔写下的字迹，已经再也无法被做出任何修改，唯一能做的只剩下遗弃、把它和他一起丢到垃圾桶里去。  
他抬头看了看钟，已经是凌晨了，他彻底明白这个夜晚已经无法挽回了。再过五十六个小时家里的电话就会响起，他预想到妻子伊莉莎会惶惶不安地拿起电话，在短暂的询问后又将电话递给他。五十六个小时又零二分钟以后，他尼古拉就会拿起电话，另一头会传来普恩加莱声音颤抖的问候。接着，尼古拉会放下电话，安静地对妻子说：“亲爱的，我们完蛋了——我在政治上已经破产了。”


End file.
